Mass Effect 2 Návod
=Mass Effect 2= Prolog Na začátku druhého dílu vesmírné trilogie Mass Effect jsi na své lodi Normandy a věnuješ se každodenním povinnostem kapitána. Pracovní pohoda je však přerušena útokem neznámé a velice silné lodi. Po krátkém boji je Normandy vyřazena z boje a začíná jiný boj, o holý život. Tvůj prvořadý úkol je, aby se posádka co nejdříve dostala do záchranných modulů. Tím pověříš svého přeživšího oblíbence z prvního dílu. 1. Záchrana Jokera Posádka je v záchranných modulech, ale stále chybí tvůj tvrdohlavý pilot Joker. 1.1. Dostaňte se do kokpitu Vydej se na příď, teď už skoro bývalé lodi Normandy a zachraň toho tvrdohlavce. Vyběhni po schodech a kousek se projdi pod velkou dírou v trupu lodi. Před sebou uvidíš Jokera, který se stále snaží zachránit i to co zbylo z Normandy. Nechce opustit kokpit, ale nepřátelská loď se chystá k dokončení díla zkázy, tak ho popadni a nacpi do modulu. Normandy dostane smrtící zásah a ty už jen stačíš za Jokerem zavřít záchranný modul a sám se ocitáš v široširém vesmíru. 2. Probuzení Po zhlédnutí svých nevábných vnitřností, dvouletém kompletním servisu a sabotáži na své tělo jsi násilně probuzen Mirandou, při útoku na budovu. Malátnost musí stranou a znovunabytí vlády nad svým tělem ti bude jen ku prospěchu. Podle pokynů Mirandy se oblékni a vezmi zbraň. Kousek dál najdeš munici a po nabití se ti odblokují dveře. Za dveřmi si nacvič jak se krýt a potom překážku přeskočit. Před tebou je první nepřítel. (Snaž se mířit na hlavu). Po schodech vyběhni nahoru a tam už začínají nepřátelé přibývat. (Pokud ti klesne zdraví, tak se na chvíli ukryj). Za dalšími dveřmi leží granátomet, vezmi jej a pošli jeden granát mezi nepřátele dole ve dveřích. Potom sjeď plošinou dolu a rychle proběhni ohněm. V místnosti naproti jsou datové záznamy a nástěnný trezor. Otevřít ho je asi jako hrát pexeso na čas, musíš trefit dva stejné symboly. Za dalšími dveřmi nad schody najdeš svého budoucího parťáka. Pokecej s ním a pomož mu v boji. Naučí tě, jak používat schopnost „tah“. Další, koho najdeš živého, je zraněný Wilson. Potřebuje tvou pomoc. Na stěně proti tobě je lékárna, vezmi ji a v nabídce klikni na „jednotu“. Potom uvidíš křehkou bednu. Tu zlikviduj schopností „přetížení“. Teď je konečně čas na otázky a odpovědi. Dozvíš se, že o tvé oživení se postarala tvoje „oblíbená“ organizace zvaná Cerberus. Pokud rovnou řekneš, že pro ně pracovat nebudeš, tak máš pár bodů k ochránci. Kousek dál najdeš datapad, který musíš hacknout. Vlevo nahoře je ukázka textu, který se čas od času objeví ve třech posunujících se sloupcích a mezerníkem potvrdit. To celé třikrát, zmýlit se můžeš také třikrát a to celé na čas. Před sebou máš poslední nepřátele a milé seznámení s dalším tvým parťákem, zástupcem a potencionální milenkou krásnou Mirandou. Při přeletu na pohovor se šéfem Cerbera tě čeká malý test paměti. 2.1. Promluvte se záhadným Než vyrazíš za šéfem (Záhadným) tak by ses měl trochu upravit. K tomu slouží ten přístroj před tebou na stěně. Můžeš si zatím vybrat barvu, vzor a helmu. Přístroj myslí i na „domácí“ pohodlí. Po této úpravě můžeš klidně předstoupit před Záhadného. Bude ti to sice houby platné, protože se k němu osobně nikdy nedostaneš, ale třeba má dobrý skener a barva tvého brnění dobře vynikne. Rozmluva záleží na tobě a tvém přístupu k šéfovi. Po návratu od Záhadného jsi oficiálně velitel a máš dva spolubojovníky, Mirandu a Jacoba. Před sebou první úkol. Promluv si s Mirandou a potom otevři dveře a jsi na cestě za prvním úkolem. 2.2. Prošetřete zmizení kolonistů Popadni své dva nové parťáky, vylepši jim schopnosti a dejte se do pátrání na kolonii Freedom´s Progress. 3. Freedom´s Progress Na této misi se celkem nic zvláštního neděje, budou tam noví a o něco silnější nepřátelé, nic co bys nezvládl. Dostaneš novou, celkem výkonnou zbraň, tak zavel parťákům a dej se do boje. Proti silnějšímu nepříteli používej speciální munici, znalosti svoje nebo kolegů ve zbrani. Sbírej munici, suroviny, lékárny a hlavně se snaž hacknout datapady (můžeš tam najít různá vylepšení) a přemostit sejfy (potřebuješ prachy). Pokud si nebudeš jistý, směrem postupu tak zmáčkni „M“ a šipka tě nasměruje. Po prozkoumání pár buněk a likvidaci nepřátel tě po otevření vrat čeká překvapení v podobě setkání s Tali, spolubojovníkem z prvního dílu. Po vřelém přivítání se můžete dohodnout o vzájemné pomoci. 3.1. Najděte Veetora Oddíl vedený Tali tu hledá ztraceného Veetora, který tu byl ještě před zmizením kolonistů, proto by mohl hodně vědět o tom, co se zde událo. Měl by se ukrývat někde v nákladním doku, ale mezi ním a tebou je pár nepříjemných nepřátel. Útočné a raketové sondy jsou dost nepříjemné a je třeba se dobře krýt. Před velkými vraty pošli parťáky, aby se kryli po stranách vrat a sám zalez ve středu před vraty. Tali je vyhodí do vzduchu a přehraje se ti video jak Talini neposlušní parťáci dostávají na frak. Potom se na scéně objeví zatím největší robot mechanoid YMIR. Nezapomeň ho po likvidaci proskenovat (munice do těžkých zbraní) a vedle je iridium. Otevři vrata a najdeš úplně zmateného Veetora zírajícího na monitory před sebou. Řekni mu, že je v bezpečí, ale on nereaguje. Na malou chvíli se vpravo dole objeví modrá myš, a pokud hraješ za ochránce, rychle klikni na svojí pravou myš. (Za zlého se objevuje červená na levé straně). Kliknutím jsi mu zhasnul monitory a on začne komunikovat. Vrazí tam Tali a ty jako velitel se musíš rozhodnout, jak s Veetorem naložíš. Pokud hraješ za dobráka, tak ho pustíš s Tali, která slíbí, že vše co zjistil, se dostane do rukou Cerberu. Potom tě čeká rozhovor se šéfem, který je s tebou spokojen a dostaneš novou Normandy a starého známého, pilota Jokera. Můžeš se zeptat na svou starou partu a potom dostaneš seznam lidí, které máš naverbovat. Normandy Jsi na své nové Normandy, tak si ji prohlédni, vyzpovídej umělou inteligenci a promluv si s posádkou. Při své inspekční cestě dostaneš tři vedlejší úkoly, které můžeš časem splnit. Vedlejší úkoly 1. Ledové brandy Serrice V obytné části Normandy se setkáš s další známou z prvního dílu, doktorkou Chakwasovou. Promluv si s ní a ona si posteskne, že jí chybí její oblíbené ledové brandy. Až poletíš na Omegu, tak vpravo, kousek od vchodu v baru Afterlife, ji můžeš koupit. Na lodi můžete s doktorkou popít a zavzpomínat na staré časy. 2. Zvláštní přísady Ve středu obytné části lodi u pultu postává seržant Gardner. Při rozmluvě se ti svěří, že by chtěl pro posádku vařit lepší jídlo, ale nemá na to ty správné ingredience. Vezmi si od něj seznam a při návštěvě na Citadele je můžeš v Zakera Cafe koupit. 3. Vodiče FBA Výtahem se dostaneš do strojovny a tam prokecni techniky Gábi a Kena. Potřebují vodiče FBA. Koupíš je na Omeze u Kenna na tržnici. Těžba surovin K vylepšení obleku, zbraní i lodi potřebuješ dosti různých surovin, které můžeš získat těžbou na různých planetách. K tomu musíš mít dostatek sond. Zatím jich máš třicet, ale později, po získání vylepšení lodi, se počet zdvojnásobí. Nebudu popisovat všechny planety ani suroviny, jen element nula, kterého je nedostatek a je dosti potřebný. Ostatních surovin najdeš na planetách velké množství k uspokojení veškerých potřeb. Element nula *'Mlhovina Omega' **Soustava Batalla, planeta Thunawanuro, Nearog. *'Mlhovina Srp' **Soustava Lusarn, planeta Tarith, Soustava Zelene, Helyme *'Hlubina Shrike' **Soustava XeCha, planeta Tosal Nym, Zada Ban, Soustava Urla Rast, planeta Talis Fia *'Stínové moře' **Soustava Lera, planeta Prospect *'Orlí mlhovina' **Soustava Relikvie, planeta Preying Mouth, Soustava Amun, planeta Anhur, Sekhmet *'Mlhovina Titan' **Soustava Haskins, planeta Čapek *'Prostor Nubian' **Soustava Kalbsha, planeta Yamm *'Vzdálený okraj' **Soustava Dholen, planeta Gotha *'Mlhovina Přesýpací hodiny' **Soustava Osun, planeta Erinle, Soustava Ploitari, planeta Thegan, Soustava Faryar, planeta Dratar *'Kroganská demilitarizovaná zóna' **Soustava Nith, planeta Mantun *'Mlhovina Pylos' **Soustava Dirada, planeta Siano, Soustava Satent, planeta Boro, Raisaris *'Pustina Minos' **Soustava Ceastus, planeta Invictus *'Mlhovina Rosetta' **Soustava Enoch, planeta Mizraim, Laban, Joab, Soustava Alpha Draconis, planeta 2175 Aeia *'Sigurduva kolébka' **Soustava Deconis, planeta Sanctum, Soustava Skepsis, planeta Watson *'Brána Valhally' **Soustava Micah, planeta Farlas, Israfil, Kakabel, Soustava Paz, planeta Garvug *'Nexus Hádes' **Soustava Hekate, planeta Bothros, Soustava Pamyat, planeta Dobrovolski, Soustava Sheol, Gei Hinnom *'Trhlina Caleston' **Soustava Balor, planeta Caleston *'Hawking Eta' **Soustava Schwerzschild, planeta Etamis *'Kumulace Fenix' **Soustava Salahiel, planeta Ekuna 4. Rada - Citadela Jaký úkol si vybereš, je jen a jen na tobě, já jsem se rozhodl podívat se na Citadelu a promluvit si s kapitánem Andersonem. (Záleží na tvém postupu v prvním dílu). 4.1. Leťte na Citadelu Zaujmi místo na kapitánském můstku a před sebou máš mapu galaxie. Klikni na mezerník a vyber si, kam chceš letět. Tentokrát je to Citadela. Na první mapě si nakup palivo a sondy. Potom proleť Relé hmotou. Dostaneš se na Mléčnou dráhu a tam v Hadí mlhovině se nachází Citadela. Vstup na orbitu a přistaň v doku. Pokud se držíš tohoto návodu, tak máš zatím dva členy týmu, tak je vyber a zvol, jaké zbraně budou používat. Po výstupu z lodi si můžeš promluvit s celní úřednicí a pokračuj dveřmi dál. Na konci chodby tě zastaví seržant Haron a proskenováním tvé osoby zjistí, že jsi mrtev. 4.2. Promluvte s Baileym Seržant Haron tě pošle za kapitánem C-Secu Baileym, který sedí za dveřmi vpravo. Svěř se mu se svým problémem a on ti pomůže vyhnout se kancelářskému kolotoči kvůli zjištění tvé identifikace. Poradí ti jak se dostat do Prezídia. Proti tobě stojí Alvina, která ti pomůže v orientaci po Citadele. Za Alvinou je rychlá přeprava, tak klikni na Prezidium. Přivítá tě, nyní už radní Anderson, a můžeš si s ním přátelsky popovídat, ale jediné, co pro tebe může udělat, že ti vrátí titul spektry a přidá varování před Cerberem. Vedlejší úkoly (Citadela) Před návratem na Normandy se můžeš porozhlédnout po Citadele. Ve vybraných obchodech můžeš dostat slevu na nákup nahráním reklamy. Na 28 podlaží potkáš, tobě už známou, reportérku Sinan Al-Jilani a znovu chce exkluzivní rozhovor. Jak budeš odpovídat, záleží na tobě. V Citadelských suvenýrech si můžeš zakoupit rybičky do akvária v tvé kajutě, (musíš je krmit, jinak ti pojdou) křečka (krmit nemusíš, ten ti nepojde) nebo modely vesmírných lodí do své vitríny. V Zakera Cafe kup přísady do jídla pro seržanta Gardnera (vedlejšák na Normandy) a pokud jsi už nekoupil brandy pro doktorku na Omeze, tak pro ni skoč do baru Dark Star Lounge. Pokud máš prachy, můžeš si nakoupit nějaké vylepšení, ale je to moc drahé. 1. Probíhající zločin Na 26. podlaží vedle rychlé přepravy vyšetřuje důstojník C-Secu krádež chitu, okradený je dýchavičný volus Kor Tur. Promluv si se všemi a vydej se po horké stopě. Ta tě dovede až do Marabova obchodu Saronis Applications, kde zjistíš, že ji tam volus zapomněl. Oznam jim to, ale díků se nedočkáš a ani obviněná Lia omluvy. Vpravo dole se ti objeví na chviličku modrá myš, pokud klikneš, tak dostanou za vyučenou a ty body k ochránci. Důstojník má stále nějaké problémy, tak mu řekni, že jsi spektra a máš pokoj. 2. Kroganské sushi Na 27. podlaží, vedle rychlé přepravy, si povídají dva krogani o jezírku Prezídia plného ryb. Tobě se to nezdá a momentálně nemáš co na práci, tak chceš zjistit, zda je to pravda. Vyběhni o patro výše a navštiv bar Dark Star Lounge, kde vpravo stojí správce Prezídia. Zeptej se ho na ryby a dostaneš odpověď, že nejsou. Můžeš kroganovi říct pravdu, (ochránce) nebo mu dát rybu, kterou jsi koupil v obchodě se suvenýry. (Odpadlík). Zatím je to na Citadele vše, tak nastup do Normandy, nakrm rybičky, (pokud jsi nějaké koupil) pohraj si s křečkem, promluv si s posádkou a hlavně doruč věci koupené na Citadele. 3. Nalezení falešného průkazu Při misi „Oko za oko“ jsi našel falešný průkaz a měl jsi pro něj najít uplatnění, ale pokud nemáš splněný úkol pro Thana „Otcovi hříchy“, tak nepůjde dokončit. Po splnění tohoto úkolu by ses měl nacházet stále na Citadele. Od celnice se dej vlevo a u schodů uvidíš vpravo sedět dvě ženštiny a ty vyslechneš jejich rozhovor. Kalara se potřebuje dostat z Citadely, ale na celnici vyžadují povolení k odcestování. 3. a. Promluvte s Kalarou Moc se s tebou bavit nechce, ale když jí nabídneš průkaz, je ti vděčná a obě odejdou. Můžeš se před tím také zeptat celnice, ale nikam to nevede. 5. Profesor - Omega Po přistání na Omeze se ti hned na začátku chodby dostane vřelého přivítání a pozvánky k místní vládkyni. 5.1. Aria T´Loaková Na konci chodby projdi dveřmi a před sebou uvidíš další, které hlídají vyhazovači. Jsi pozván od Arie, tak ti problémy dělat nebudou. V průchozí chodbě vlevo stojí Kylan, pokud ho oslovíš, bude drzý. Ukaž mu pistoli a dá pokoj. Projdi do sálu a zahni vpravo k baru. (Pokud jsi nekoupil doktorce na Citadele brandy, tady to můžeš napravit). Za barem se dej doprava kolem Anta a nad schody tě čeká Aria se svými poskoky. Po přivítání si s ní můžeš promluvit a hlavně se zeptat na doktora Mordina. Také se jí můžeš zeptat na Archanděla. (Další úkol). Dozvíš se, že se doktor vydal do chudinské čtvrti, která je napadena morem a celá je v karanténě. Lidi tento mor nenapadá, tak se bez bázně vydej za doktorem Mordinem do jámy morové. Jdi zpátky před bránu hlídanou vyhazovačem a zahni vlevo. Na konci vejdi do pravých dveří a u šíleného proroka se dej vpravo. Na konci chodby si promluv s vojákem. Pokud hraješ za ochránce, tak mu řekni, že jdeš pomoci a on tě pustí do karantény. 5.2. Vstupte do karantény Na konci chodby, než zahneš vpravo, najdeš u mrtvoly pár nábojů a hlavně vzácný a dosti potřebný element nula. Pořádně se dívej, protože tu najdeš více věcí a kreditů. Jdi podle šipky svého kompasu a dostaneš se k vojákům. Pokud jsi byl vpuštěn dobrovolně, nebudou se tě všímat. Za dveřmi, které hlídá strážný, se ocitneš ve spleti chodeb plných nepřátelských vorchů. Před sebou máš bankovní terminál, hackni ho a máš 5000 kreditů. Od terminálu vpravo leží nakažený batarian. Promluv si s ním, ale nevěří ti a jak se začne dusit, tak mu rychle pomoz „modrou myší“ a slib mu, že pro něj pošleš pomoc. Za ním vpravo jsou dveře, které můžeš přemostěním otevřít. Najdeš tam sejf, mrtvolu a datapad. Další dveře, které bys neměl minout, jsou od apartmánu. Tam najdeš dva lidské uprchlíky a je na tobě je přesvědčit k odchodu k Mordinovi na kliniku, kde budou v bezpečí. Za rohem u mrtvoly leží vylepšená útočná puška. Tak jí tam nenechávej. Vyběhni po schodech a postřílej dole útočící vorchy. Za útočníky jsou dveře do skladu, kde najdeš element nula. V další místnosti chytíš zloděje při činu. Dá se to vyřídit v klidu, ale za toto se má střílet. Potom už jen schody a klinika. Najdi profesora a promluv si s ním a nezapomeň mu říci o nakaženém batarianovi. 5.3. Odstraňte mor Po rozmluvě s profesorem ti přibyl nějaký ten úkol, třeba odstranit mor, najít jeho asistenta a postřílet nějaké vorchy. Musíš zapnout tři větráky, které vorchové vypnuli a dostat do nich lék, který roznesou po celé chudinské čtvrti. Větráky jsou skoro vedle sebe a ty určitě neomylně poznáš, že se k nim přibližuješ. Vyjdi z kliniky, postřílej bandu vorchů, vyber kredity z terminálu a jdi dál. (Na jménu nezáleží). 5.4. Pohřešovaný asistent (Vedlejší úkol) Od terminálu vyběhni po schodech a asistenta najdeš v levých dveřích s pistolí u hlavy. Snaž se to vyřešit po dobrém a potom pošli asistenta na kliniku za profesorem Mordinem. Asistent je oproti tobě v bezpečí, ale nebezpečí je zase tvým povoláním. Projdi dveřmi naproti a začíná pomalu přituhovat. To znamená, jak už jsem naznačil, že se pomalu blížíš k cíli. Zkontroluj si směr postupu a je tu první větrák. 5.5. Zapni větráky Zapni první větrák, nad schody je druhý a na druhé straně pod schody třetí. Proti borcům střílejících rakety dobře poslouží ostřelovačka a určitě si časem dají říci a zhebnou. Po zapnutí třetího větráku se ocitneš u Mordina ve vřelém rozhovoru. Bude ti poděkováno zachráněnými a potom už jen shrnutí mise. Tak máš třetího do party a tím, že to je profesor, tak se ti zpřístupnila možnost úpravy obleku zbraní i lodi. Pokud na to budeš mít suroviny. 6. Archanděl Nikdo o něm toho moc neví, jen že jako žoldák bojuje se zločinem. Je na čase zjistit, co za dalšího borce budeš mít ve své elitní skupině. 6.1. Přidejte se k žoldákům V klubu Afterlife zaskoč za verbířem žoldáků. Stojí před soukromým salónem a nech se naverbovat. Cestou ven potkáš mladého kluka, zeptej se ho na věk a „modrou myší“ mu seber pistoli a znič. Dej mu prachy a pošli ho domů. (Později od něj dostaneš děkovný mail). 6.2. Jděte k přepravnímu centru Vyjdi před klub a napravo je přepravní depo, kde na tebe čeká řidič a odveze tě na místo určení. Po příjezdu se ho můžeš zeptat na plán útoku a potom tě pošle za seržantem Cathkou. 6.3. Zajděte za seržantem Cathkou Najít bys ho měl u třetí barikády, ale po rozhovoru s ním jdeš okamžitě do akce, proto se nejdříve rozhlédni po okolí. Za prvními dveřmi si můžeš promluvit s Jarothem, šéfem žoldáků Eclipse. Kousek od něj je zpráva pro Taraka. (Ta bude zajímat Arii). Potom vyjdi druhými dveřmi a vlez do dveří vlevo. Najdeš element nula, účty pašeráků a hlavně můžeš přeprogramovat mechanoida, kterého na tebe později použijí. V dalších dveřích můžeš promluvit se šéfem žoldáků Blood Packu, který s Archandělem už jednou bojoval. Na zemi najdeš nějaké účty a kousek dál můžeš přemostit dveře a za nimi posbírat pár věcí. Potom zbývá jen Taraka, ale ten se s tebou bavit nebude. Musíš se spokojit s „tiskovou mluvčí“, Jenthou. Na konec si promluv se seržantem Cathkou (můžeš použít „červenou myš“, což ti pomůže v závěrečném boji) a můžeš vyrazit do boje. 6.4. Dostaňte se k Archandělovi Rychle postřílej žoldáky před sebou, aby se nedostali k Archandělovi. (Vpravo dole je jeho čára života). Projdi dveřmi a za nimi na tebe čeká překvapení, Garrus. Je to parťák z prvního dílu. Rychle se přivítej a začne první vlna útoků, kdy Garruse musíš udržet na živu. 6.5. Vraťte se ke Garrovi První vlna žoldáků je odražena, mechanoid díky tobě střílel do vlastních, ale boj ještě zdaleka nekončí. Promluv si s Garrusem a můžeš se rozhodnout, zda s ním někoho necháš, aby mu pomohl v boji. Tebe čeká také dosti tvrdý boj, tak se rozhodni správně. 6.6. Jděte do suterénu Musíš dolů, kde se žoldáci začínají probourávat a zavřít bezpečnostní stěny. Ke stěnám tě zavede šipka kompasu a po cestě budeš muset čelit hojnému nepříteli. Po zmáčknutí tlačítka uzavírající stěny musíš udržet deset sekund nepřítele za dveřmi, jakmile se dostane dovnitř, musíš to celé opakovat. Po zavření třetí stěny se ocitneš zpátky u Garruse, ale boj stále pokračuje. 6.7. Zastavte Blood Pack Promluv si s Garrusem a začne závěrečná bitva s asi nejsilnějším nepřítelem tohoto úkolu. Dovnitř se začnou hrnout žoldáci Blood Packu se svým velitelem, který si chce s Garrusem vyřídit účty. Vystřílej je a potom uvidíš jak Garruse dostane bojový křižník kočírovaný Tarakem. Zlikviduj ho granátometem a rychle se jdi podívat jak na tom Garrus je. Nyní už jen shrnutí mise a čekání, zda se Garruse podaří vykurýrovat. Po chvíli se objeví jako by se nic nestalo. Tak si s ním promluv o starých časech a máš dalšího parťáka. Vedlejší úkoly - (Omega) Projdi se po Omeze, promluv si s lidmi a můžeš dostat nějaký ten vedlejší úkol. Na baru můžeš koupit brandy pro doktorku, (pokud jsi ji ještě nekoupil) nebo na tržnici u Kenna koupit vodiče FBA pro strojovnu. Také můžeš Kennovi pomoci dostat se z Omegy darováním tisíc kreditů na cestovní lístek. U některých obchodníků si můžeš vymoci slevu a také si promluvit s lidmi, které jsi nějakým způsobem ovlivnil v prvním díle. 1. Nalezený datapad Pokud jsi řádně prohledal místnosti v minulé misi na záchranu Archanděla, tak máš u sebe datapad na kterém je zpráva pro Taraka. Když jej zaneseš Arii T´Loak, tak si u ní šplhneš. 2. Patriarcha Od Arie odejdi levými schody a promluv si s Grizzem. Potřebuje pomoci při ochraně Ariina poradce, krogana Patriarchu. Sejdi do přízemí a chodbou projdi do Afterlife, spodní část, a po schodech dolů do salónku. Tady si promluv s Patriarchou. Pomoci se mu dá několika způsoby. Můžeš ho vyprovokovat, aby zaútočil na své vrahy, nebo ho přesvědčit, aby se schoval anebo za něj bojovat. Vyjdi nahoru a v baru se dej zase dolu a za dveřmi narazíš na vrahy. Po krátké rozmluvě je pošli do věčných lovišť. Promluv si s Patriarchou, Grilem a Árií od které dostaneš úkol, ale ke splnění tohoto úkolu se dostaneš později. 3. Batarianský barman Cestou od Patriarchy narazíš na barmana Forvana, u kterého si dej panáka. Šlehne to s tebou a po probrání vyzpovídej vedle stojícího Hennera. Dozvíš se, že barman nemá rád lidi a tak jim dává do pití jed. Pomstít se můžeš několika způsoby. Nebo ho nechat jít. Stačí, když u něj začneš vykřikovat, že tráví lidi a on po chvíli vytáhne pistoli a bude zastřelen. Tímto jsi zatím s Omegou skončil a můžeš se vrátit na Normandy. 4. Balíčky pro Ishe (Tento úkol dostaneš až při pozdější návštěvě na planetě Omega) Napravo od vstupu do klubu Afterlife stojí obchodník Ish. Pokud budeš mít sebou Mirandu, zjistíš, že se znají. Nabídne ti práci a je na tobě jestli ji vezmeš. Potřebuje najít a přivést dva balíčky. Jeden je poblíž Marabova obchodu na Citadele a druhý v baru Eternity na Illiu. 4. a. Vyzvedněte balíčky Vydej se třeba na Citadelu. Proskoč si hmotovým vysílačem a zaleť do Hadí mlhoviny, kde se nachází Citadela. Po přistání se vydej na 27. podlaží. Před Marabovým obchodem najdeš datapad. Jeden balíček máš, tak mazej pro druhý. Nasměruj si to do Mlhoviny Srp a přistaň na Illiu, projdi do baru Eternity a vlevo u zábradlí na druhé straně najdeš druhý datapad. 4. b. Doručte balíčky. Naloď se na Normandy a odleť zpátky na Omegu. Po cestě si můžeš promyslet, co s těmi datapady uděláš. Můžeš je odevzdat Ishovi a o víc se nestarat. (Body k odpadlíkovi). Můžeš je odevzdat Ishovi a přesvědčit ho, že nedělá dobře. (Z nějakého důvodu je úkol nesplněn). Můžeš zajít za Antem a předat mu datapady a varovat ho. (Body k ochránci a úkol je splněn). 7. Trestanec - Vězeňská loď Purgatory Dalšího do party najdeš na trestanecké lodi Purgatory. Tak nakopni motory Normandy. Po cestě si vyčisti zbraně a promysli výběr spolubojovníků. 7.1. Leťte na loď Purgatory Proskoč přes relé hmoty a namiř si to do Mlhoviny Přesýpacích hodin, kde najdeš vězeňskou loď. Po přistání si vyber spolubojovníky, přiděl jim zbraně a na palubě lodi Pulgatory si promluv s vězeňským dozorcem. Máš odevzdat zbraně, ale mají smůlu, nakonec vrchní dozorce svolí, že si je můžeš ponechat. Promluv si s ním, kousek tě doprovodí, ale potom budeš muset pokračovat dál sám. 7.2. Pokračuj k výstupnímu oddělení Pokračuj chodbou stále kupředu. Dojdeš k cele, kde mlátí bachař vězně, tak si o tom můžeš promluvit s dozorcem stojícím před celou a přesvědčit ho, že to je pod jeho úroveň. V další cele chce vězeň, abys ho koupil, a rozhovorem s ním zjistíš, že si vrchní dozorce z toho udělal pěkný kšeft. Projdi dalšími dveřmi a za nimi vede chodba vpravo, ale u dveří stojí dozorce a dál tě nepustí. Tak projdi dveřmi před sebou a v této místnosti ti oznámí radostnou událost, že jsi se právě stal ne otcem, ale vězněm. Popadni zbraň a začni bojovat o svobodu. 7.3. Dostaňte se ke kryostázi Musíš si prostřílet cestu do kontrolní místnosti kryostáze. V místnosti zastřel technika, seber element nula a vezmi lékárnu. Ovládacím panelem osvobodíš Jack z kryostáze, ale také otevřeš cely vězňů. Než se stačíš vzpamatovat, tak Jack vezme roha. 7.4. Najděte Jack Před tím zavřené dveře nyní můžeš použít k dalšímu postupu. Dostaneš se do místnosti, odkud Jack utekla. Proskenuj mechanoida a prolez dírou ve stěně. V další místnosti bojují vězni s dozorci, tak je všechny zlikviduj, hlavně mechanoida. U mrtvého dozorce najdeš vylepšení brokovnice. V další místnosti si vyzkoušej ostřelovačku. A v poslední místnosti k tobě promluví vrchní dozorce a to je tvůj cíl číslo jedna. Je chráněn štítem, tak odstřel tři generátory štítu (na to je výborná ostřelovačka) a ocitne se bez ochrany. Potom stačí pár ran a je po vrchním dozorci. Promluv si s Jack, která jako zázrakem ti vběhne do rány. Následuje shrnutí mise a máš dalšího do party. Na lodi si s ní můžeš promluvit a nabídnout jí lepší ubytování, dostaneš body k ochránci. 8. Vojevůdce - Korlus Na této planetě bys měl naverbovat dalšího spolubojovníka, kroganského velitele Dr. Okeera. 8.1. Leťte na Korlus Nasměruj Normandy do Orlí mlhoviny a v soustavě Imir se nachází planeta Korlus. Na této planetě bys měl najít velitele Okeera. 8.2. Infiltrujte směs. (asi to mělo být „se“) Vyber si nějakou hodně bojovně naladěnou dvojku, přistaň na planetě a začni se probíjet k táboru žoldáků Blue Suns. Hned na začátku můžeš vyzpovídat raněného žoldáka. 8.3. Najděte laboratoř Úkol je jasný, tak se můžeš vydat na cestu. Zabloudit nemůžeš a jediné co se po tobě zatím chce, zabíjet a nebýt zabit. Používej různé zbraně, podle krytí a síly nepřítele. Sbírej věci, snaž se hacknout datapady a otevírat zamčené dveře. Časem narazíš na krogana bojujícího proti žoldákům. Pomoz mu a potom si s ním promluv. Po rozmluvě ti uvolní cestu dále. Další nepřítel v podobě kroganských zběsilců na tebe naštěstí útočí postupně. Dále vystoupej po schodech, až k zamčeným dveřím. Přemosti je a po otevření se rychle ukryj za něco pevného. Zastřel raketometčíky naproti a máš volnou cestu k dalším dveřím. Za nimi je velká hala plná nepřátel. Potom tě čeká laboratoř a v ní Rane, (pokud jsi ji tady potkal, znamená, že jsi jí dal v prvním dílu možnost nápravy) dej jí i druhou možnost a jdi do vedlejší místnosti, kde konečně najdeš doktora Okeera. Promluv si s ním, ale problém je v šéfce žoldáků Jedore, která mu stále otravuje život. 8.4. Bojujte s Jedore Sejdi o patro níže. Moc žoldáků jí nezůstalo, tak proti tobě pošle mechanoida. Pošli je do pekel a vrať se za doktorem. Ten je mrtvý, ale nechal ti tam za sebe náhradu. Potom návrat na Normandy a shrnutí mise. 8.5. Aktivujte krogana Na lodi se vede živá debata o aktivaci doktorova krogana, ale ty jsi velitel, tak rozhodni. Zajdi do nákladního prostoru, kde je umístěn a klikni na něj. Promluv si s EDI, ale ta se od toho distancuje. Otevři kapsli a krogan tě čapne pod krkem, tvé neohrožené vystupování ho přiměje ke spolupráci. A máš dalšího do party. 9. Horizon - Zastavte kolektory Po dokončení zatím zadaných hlavních úkolů ti Kelly oznámí, že s tebou chce mluvit tajemný šéf Cerbera. Dostaneš za úkol zachránit osadníky kolonie Horizon, kterou napadli kolektoři. 9.1. Prozkoumejte kolonii Po přistání v kolonii na tebe zaútočí dosud nepoznaný nepřítel, jakýsi létající hmyz. Dobře se kryj a hlavně dobře miř a neměl bys mít problém. Po likvidaci nepřítele místo dobře prohledej; hlavně mrtvoly kolektorů skrývají různá vylepšení. Můžeš najít velice výkonnou zbraň, která se ti bude hodit na konci mise. Kolektorský paprskomet. Najdeš pár sejfů a datapadů a nezapomeň se podívat za uzamčené dveře. Za jedněmi najdeš přeživšího, kterého můžeš vyzpovídat. Řekne ti o dělových věžích, které potřebují kalibraci. 9.2. Dostaňte se na kosmodrom Vyjdi ven a napadnou tě další nepřátelé. Po pár krocích najdeš u mrtvého kolektora biotické poškození. Před sebou máš další zamčené dveře a za nimi mimo nepřátel uvidíš věž. 9.3. Prozkoumejte věž U věže je počítač, který musíš hacknout. Promluv si s Jokerem a EDI o pomoci při kalibraci dělových věží. Půjde to, ale bude to chvíli trvat a ty musíš přežít nápor nepřátel. 9.4. Braňte věž Najdi si nějaké šikovné místo, abys přehlédl celý plac a střílej do všeho, co se pohne. (Mimo svého týmu). Hlavně si nepouštěj k tělu přetvořence. Když už se ti bude zdát, že máš vyhráno, tak jim přiletí na pomoc brouček, který se vyloženě zaměří na tebe. Nejlepší proti němu bude paprskomet, co jsi našel u mrtvého kolektora. Per to do něj, pokud je ve vzduchu, na zemi je to škoda munice. Po jeho likvidaci dostaneš hlášku, že dělové věže jsou funkční a uvidíš zbabělý úprk. Začnou se scházet přeživší a mezi nimi Ashley nebo Kaidan, podle toho koho jsi nechal v prvním díle zemřít. Následuje shrnutí mise a setkání s tajemným šéfem. Po rozhovoru ti přibudou další úkoly. Na Normandy si také promluv s Mirandou a Jacobem a pokud jim chceš pomoci, tak máš ještě dva další úkoly. 10. Dar velikosti - Jacob Po splnění předcházející mise se ti Jacob zmíní o svém otci. 10.1. Promluvte s Jacobem Zaskoč za Jacobem do zbrojnice a promluv si s ním o jeho otci, který před deseti lety zmizel s lodí Gernsback a nedávno se ozval její nouzový signál. Ten přichází s planety Aeiu v soustavě Alfa Drakonis. (Mlhovina Rosetta). Je to sice už deset let, ale chce se přesvědčit, jestli havárii přežil, nebo je mrtev. 10.2. Leťte na Aeiu Řekni mu, ať zadá souřadnice Jokerovi a můžete vyrazit. 10.3. Hledejte přeživší Po přistání se vydej směrem k havarované lodi. Prohledej vrak a přehraj si záznamy, co najdeš. Potom si promluv s hologramem o havárii. 10.4. Najděte Taylora Pokračuj k bednám, kde se objeví žena a bude se ti snažit něco říci. Spatříš muže, který se jí snaží zastřelit, můžeš jí zachránit („modrá myš“). Zastřel ho i ostatní útočníky a pokračuj do jakéhosi tábora, kde jsou jen ženy. Tebe si moc nevšímají, ale Jacobs v nich vyvolává negativní vzrušení. Ten také po chvíli najde deník a kolečka do sebe začínají pomalu zapadat. 10.5. Konfrontujte Taylora Dojdi k barikádě z beden a přemostěním aktivuj nálož. Ozve se kapitán Taylor a na tebe zaútočí mechanoidi. Prostřílej se až ke dveřím a za nimi uvidíš procházejícího se kapitána Taylora. Chvíli ze sebe bude dělat blbce a po „seznámení“ se synem přizná barvu. Pokud chceš, můžeš ho předat Alianci k potrestání. Následuje shrnutí mise a Jacobs dostane novou vlastnost, oblek a hlavně bude vůči tobě loajální. Proběhne setkání s tajemným, Jacobs ti poděkuje a máš prvního oddaného člena. 11. hýřivost - Miranda - Illium Po rozpravě s Mirandou na Normandi o její sestře a příslibu pomoci se můžeš vypravit na planetu Illium v soustavě Tasale, mlhovině Creseart. Po přistání můžeš vyzpovídat uvítací výbor. 11.1. Promluvte si s Lanteiou Mirandin kontakt Lanteia by se měla nacházet v baru Eternity a když se tam vypravíš, tak jí najdeš v malém salónku. Vyzpovídej jí a potom si budeš muset vybrat tým (Miranda jde s tebou automaticky). Cestou na místo určení vás mine žoldácký bitevník, což je předzvěst dobré zábavy, která začne už před přistáním. Po přistání si s tebou promluví velitel žoldáků a dá ti možnost odejít. Celkem zbytečné. Po jeho likvidaci Mirandou začne boj. Prostřílej se ke dveřím, kde proběhne rozhovor s Mirandou. Potom se dostaneš do obrovské haly, plné nepřátel. Nebudu popisovat podrobně cestu, není kde zabloudit, můžeš prohledat i slepé uličky a různá zákoutí této haly. Najdeš zde PDA k hacknutí, lékárny, vylepšení samopalu atd. Po likvidaci žoldáků se dostaneš k výtahu, kde proběhne další rozhovor s Mirandou. Následuje scéna družného rozhovoru přítele Mirandy Niketa s velitelkou další bandy žoldáků a ty vyjdeš z výtahu. Zrada přítele Mirandu očividně rozruší, tak dávej pozor na „modrou myš“. 11.2. Zabijte Erialu Musíš zlikvidovat další bandu žoldáků a hlavně jejich šéfku. Prostřílej se k dalšímu výtahu. Vlevo od dveří leží medailonek, který později předáš majiteli. Vejdi do výtahu a tím tato mise skončila. Uvidíš Mirandinu sestru se svou rodinou před cestou neznámo kam. Následuje shrnutí mise a hlavně touto pomocí se Miranda stala více přístupnou. 12. Nájemný vrah - Thane Krios Další do party by mněl být nájemný vrah Tane Krios, který má zrovna kšeft na Illiu. 12.1. Promluvte si Liarou Liara T´Soniová je tvoje kmoška z prvního dílu a na Illiu se živí zprostředkováváním informací, tak by mohla něco o Thanovi vědět. Kancelář má nad obchodním patrem. Promluv si s její sekretářkou a ta tě uvede dál. Potom si pokecej o všem možném s Liarou. Můžeš od ní dostat nový úkol nebo se zeptat na Samaru, abys až tento úkol budeš plnit, za ní už nemusel. Hlavně se zeptej na Thana. 12.2. Promluv si se Serynou Další vyptávací cesta tě zavede za Serynou do překladiště. Pod schody do kanclu Liary projdi dveřmi a dojdeš ke kancelářím přepravy zboží, kde Seryna sedí vpravo u stolu. Promluv si s ní a ona tě dopraví pod věž, kde se skrývá dobře chráněná Nassana Dantius, cíl nájemného vraha. 12.3. Vylezte na věž Celá věž je hlídána žoldáky Eclipte, mechanoidy LOKI a robotickými psy, tak že to bude skoro sranda. Po příletu budeš svědkem „vyplácení“ mzdy dělníkům. Mechanoidi jednoho dělníka zastřelí, ale druhého jen postřelí a ten by něco mohl vědět. Najdeš ho ležet vpravo u dveří, ale je dosti těžce raněn, tak se připrav na „modrou myš“. Potom ti řekne také o funkčním výtahu. Jenomže mezi tebou a výtahem je ještě dosti nepřátel. 12.4. Jeďte výtahem Probojuj se až k výtahu a přivolej ho a rychle se schovej někam za bedny. Výtahem se přihrnou tři nepřátelé s velmi účinnými štíty. Po jejich eliminaci nastup a vyjeď nahoru. Vystup z výtahu a před sebou uvidíš vojáka Eclipse, cítícího se úplně bezpečně. Lehce ho dotlač k odpovědím na tvé všetečné otázky. 12.5. Najděte můstek Vedle výtahu najdeš datapad genetických informací rodiny Kirosa. Doručíš jej později. Další halou se prostřílej na druhou stranu, kde najdeš velice dobrou a rychlou ostřelovací pušku a vysílající terminál, něco hezkého tam pověz. Pokračuj do dalšího patra, kde najdeš element nula, lékárnu, vylepšení samopalu a můžeš si hacknout PDA. Kousek dál po tobě začnou mimo jiné také střílet raketové věže a na ně se ti hodí ostřelovačka. Před tebou jsou už poslední dveře, projdi a už jen koukej. Před tebou udivená Nassana a za ní díra ve stropu, kde se objeví tebou hledaný Thane s ukázkou elegantní práce. Počkej, až se pomodlí a zeptej se ho, zda by nechtěl pro tebe pracovat. Souhlasí a máš dalšího do party. 13. Justikarka - Justikarka Samara Na Illiu se také přechodně pohybuje další člen, kterého bys měl naverbovat. Justikarka Samara. 13.1. Běžte do transportního centra Pokud jsi se při hledání Thana, zeptal Liary na Samaru, tak už víš jak dál. Máš si promluvit s Darou, která má sledovací kancelář v transportním centru. Promluv si s ní na téma Samara a potom zavolej taxi, které tě dopraví na místo posledního výskytu Samary. 13.2. Promluvte si s místními Po přistání budeš svědkem výslechu voluse Pitne Fora detektivem Anayou. Zajdi na místní policejní stanici a promluv si Anayou. Detektiv má velký problém se Samarou, která se zamotala do vyšetřování vraždy a Anaya jí má zatknout a to by mohl být velký problém. 13.3. Navštivte místo činu Projdi hlídajícími policistkami a vpravo klikni na terminál a máš vedlejší úkol. Zastřel dva mechanoidy LOKI a projdi dveřmi do místnosti, kde uvidíš Samaru v plné kráse a práci. Potom si s ní promluv, ale budete přerušeni detektivem Anayou, která jde Samaru zatknout. Samara potřebuje zjistit jméno lodě, na které uprchl její cíl. Dohoda mezi tebou a Samaru je, že se nechá na jeden den zatknout a ty jí zjistíš jméno lodě. 13.4. Vyslechněte Pitne Fora Ocitáš se zpět před policejní stanicí a kousek od tebe stojí volus, kterého máš vyslechnout. Promluv si s ním a on ti ochotně řekne, že pašoval jakési chemikálie na posílení biotiky. Také ti dá přístupovou kartu a přidá varování před žoldáky Eclipse. 13.5. Zaútočte na úkryt Eclipse Vlez do výtahu a sjeď dolu. Po otevření dveří zastřel mechanoida LOKI. 13.6. Najděte důkazy Projdi dveřmi a zaútoč na žoldáky Eclipse. Dávej si pozor na toxické kanystry, ze kterých po poškození unikne nebezpečný plyn. Vpravo dole se ti objeví signalizace úrovně toxického ohrožení. V první místnosti najdeš brokovnici a vedle ní si můžeš vyměnit zbraně. Potom vyklusej po schodech nahoru a tady se v místnosti pod dalšími schody skrývá nováček žoldáků, Elnora. Má nutkání tě zabít, ale nakonec si to rozmyslí a udělá dobře, protože jsi o ní věděl („červená myš“). Na konci místnosti si můžeš z terminálu stáhnout vylepšení biotiky. Pokračuj stále po schodech nahoru. Uvidíš odlétající loď a v další místnosti na terminálu zjistíš, že Elnora už takový nováček nebyla a voluse zabila. Projdi chodbou a venku zaútočí další nepřátelé. Po likvidaci nepřítele na tebe zaútočí bitevník, tak si připrav výkonnější zbraň (já použil paprskomet) a rychle vyběhni schůdky před tebou a schovej se vlevo za bednu. Tam máš dobrou pozici ke střelbě i krytí. Potom přemosti dveře a za nimi můžeš získat vedlejšák, „pašerácký důkaz“. Na chodbě potkáš ztraceného a úplně zfetovaného voluse Nifte Cala. Chce bojovat, ale stačí zmáčknout „modrou myš“ a půjde si raději zdřímnout. Před tebou je poslední místnost a v ní kapitánka Waseia, kterou budeš muset zabít. Potom seber datapad a zkopíruj poznámky. Tím jsi získal jméno lodi pro Samaru. 13.7. Vraťte se k Samaře Máš jméno lodi, tak upaluj na policejní stanici, kde sedí Samara. Po předání jména lodi ti bude přísahat věrnost a další člen týmu zaplní Normandy. Promluv si také s detektivem Anayou, které spadl kámen ze srdce a předej ji „důkaz o pašeráctví“ a máš vedlejší úkol „pašerácký důkaz“ splněn. Můžeš ho také dát volusovi Pine Forovi, zaplatí více kreditů. Shrnutí mise, rozhovor na lodi a konec. Samara je v tvé moci. 14. Hacknutí systému - Liara T´Soniová Liara potřebuje od tebe pomoc s hacknutím pár terminálů, aby se dostala k důležitým informacím. 14.1. Hackněte bezpečnostní uzli Terminály jsou tři a při hacknutí jednoho musíš do času, který ti běží na monitoru najít druhý, kde se data uvolní. Naskočí ti metráž vzdálenosti, tak by to neměl být problém. Všechny terminály jsou skoro vedle sebe. Jeden najdeš vedle sledovací kanceláře a ten hledaný je kousek od tebe u stromků. Druhý je u obchodníka se zbraněmi a hledaný je hned na druhé straně, také u stromku. Třetí je vlevo od obchodníka se zbraněmi a hledaný je u zábradlí vpravo od obchodníka. Pokud si nebudeš přesto jistý, tak si to projdi nanečisto. 14.2. Podejte zprávu Liaře Po hacknutí třetího terminálu se ozve Liara a pozve tě k sobě do kanceláře, kde ti poděkuje. Pokud se budeš podrobněji zajímat o její práci, dostaneš další úkol. 14.3. Pomozte Liaře později Co můžeš udělat hned… 14.4. Najděte fragmenty dat Máš hacknout pět terminálů, po každém otevření terminálu zjistíš jednoho podezřelého. Můžeš zavolat Liaře třeba hned u prvního. Ona ho nechá zabít, ale ostatní zdrhnou. Takže bude lepší jí zavolat až po hacknutí všech. První terminál je hned pod schody Liařiny kanceláře. 14.5. Najděte další data Druhý najdeš hned naproti u stánku, potom je u schodů do baru Eternity ve velké informační ceduli. Čtvrtý je u prvního stánku od vchodu a poslední naproti barmance v Eternity baru. Potom zavolej Liaře a řekni jí, že nikdo neodpovídá podezřelým. Pozorovatel má být žena a ty jsi našel samé muže. A je to jasné pozorovatel je její sekretářka Nyxeris 14.6. Vraťte se k Liaře Konečně se dozvíš, jak to vlastně s tvým tělem bylo a že tě Liara zachránila a dala Cerberovi, aby tě oživili. Vedlejší úkoly - (Illium) Při vstupu na planetu Illium proti vyhlídce si promluv se sariankou. Předá ti vzkaz od královny Rachni. Samozřejmě, pokud jsi ji nechal v prvním díle naživu. 1. Ukradené zboží Při plnění úkolu „Justikarka“ jsi našel zprávu o ukradeném zboží pana Thaxe. Po další návštěvě planety Illium tě hned při vstupu osloví krogan. Zeptá se tě, jestli jsi to byl ty, kdo poslal zprávu o ukradeném zboží. Pokud odpovíš kladně, dostaneš odměnu. 2. Marnotratná asarijka-ztracený medailon V misi, kde jsi pomáhal Mirandě s její sestrou, ležel vedle dveří medailon. Pokud jsi ho sebral, můžeš jej vrátit majitelce, asarijce, stojící u vyhlídky. 3. Gianna Parasini Před schodištěm do kanceláře Liary, sedí u stolu Gianna. Je to agentka, které jsi v prvním díle pomohl vyřešit případ. Nyní potřebuje znovu tvou pomoc. 3. a. Prozkoumejte pivo Gianna náhle odejde, ale nechá ti pod sklenicí vzkaz. 3. b. Promluvte s obchodníkem Zajdi za obchodnicí kousek od tebe a můžeš ji varovat, nebo se zeptat na speciální zboží. Mezi rozhovorem se objeví Gianna a obchodnice si odchází najmout právníka. 3. c. Promluvte si s Giannou Vrať se ke stolu a dostane se ti sladké odměny. 4. Smluvní služba V baru Eternity potkáš otrokářku, která nemůže prodat kvarianku. Nejdřív jí seřvi a potom když zjistíš, jak to chodí, jim pomoz s prodejem. 4. a. Promluv si se zástupkyní S. I. Zástupkyně stojí u zábradlí kousek od tebe. Pokud hraješ za ochránce, je to sranda jí přesvědčit. 4. b. Informujte obchodnici s otroky Dostaneš tícku kreditů za zprostředkování a všichni odcházejí spokojení. 5. Údaje o salamanské rodině Při najímání Thana jsi našel optický disk patřící rodině Kirosa. Projdi dveřmi pod kanceláří Liary a pod schody stojí salarian, kterému disk patří. 7. Lékařské testy Před sledovací kanceláří potkáš Shialu, bývalou mluvčí „kytky“ Thoriana, kterého jsi zničil v prvním dílu, a ona se ujala osadníků. Osadníci omylem podepsali smlouvu, která je pro ně nevýhodná a potřebovali by ji změnit. Zástupkyně firmy Baria je však neústupná, tak potřebují tvou přesvědčovací schopnost. 7. a. Najděte zástupkyni firmy Baria Tu nemusíš hledat, je to Erinyi a stojí kousek od tebe u zábradlí. Je neústupná, protože nemá ráda lidi, které viní ze smrti svých dvou dcer. Zahraj jí na city a novou smlouvu máš v kapse. 7. b. Informuj Shiale Je ráda. 8. Modrá růže Illia Před vzpomínkami na Illium recituje mladý krogan básně. Promluv si s vedle stojící asarijkou a zjistíš, že je to příjemný chlapík, ale poslední dobou na ní moc naléhal kvůli dětem a ona se rozhodla dát si pauzu. Tvá práce dohazovače je jasná, ukecat jí aby se k němu vrátila, nebo se s ním rozešla. 15. Loď kolektorů - Zastavte kolektory Časem ti Kelly řekne, že s tebou chce mluvit tajemný šéf a dostaneš za úkol prozkoumat loď kolektorů, kterou poškodili turiané. 15.1. Prozkoumejte loď kolektorů Po přistání, výběru týmu a zbraní, se dej do průzkumu lodě. Zatím nic nehrozí, tak nezapomeň sbírat vše, co by se mohlo hodit. U terminálu zjistíš překvapivé novinky o kolektorech a vedle si můžeš z hromady zbraní vybrat tu, která ti bude nejvíce vyhovovat. Můžeš v klidu pokračovat dál. Stáhni si vylepšení štítů. Pokračuj dál a dostaneš od Jokera varování, že se mu něco nezdá. Potom dorazíš k ovládacímu panelu a to už má podezření i tvůj člen týmu. Konečně ti docvakne, že se jedná o past a začne útok kolektorů. Je dobré použít ostřelovačku a likvidovat je na dálku. Po odražení první vlny znovu aktivuj ovládací panel a EDI zjistí, že tajemný blb věděl o této pasti a přesto ti nic neřekl. EDI si stáhla potřebné informace a ty se musíš co nejrychleji dostat do lodi. Po cestě najdeš ještě pár věcí a vylepšení uni-nástroje. Střílej nepřátele a postupuj k východu z lodi. Před tebou se objeví pretorián, brouček, kterého už jsi potkal a tak si určitě pamatuješ, že ho můžeš zranit pouze ve vzduchu. Použij na něj nějakou těžkou zbraň, třeba paprskomet. Po jeho likvidaci se zavřou ústupová vrata, ale EDI se podaří otevřít napravo další. Proběhni jimi a před tebou je poslední překážka a tou jsou přetvořenci. Je jich celkem dost, a pokud se dostanou do blízkosti tvé postavy, použij brokovnici. Před sebou máš raketoplán, tak se k němu rozběhni. Následuje dramatický odlet, shrnutí mise a „přátelská“ rozmluva s tajemným šéfem. Naskočí ti další úkol, ale s ním počkej, až budeš mít celý tým pohromadě a v dobré náladě. 16. Oko za oko - Garrus Časem tě požádá Garrus o pomoc. Zjistil, kde se nachází zrádce jeho týmu Sidonis. Byl spatřen na Citadele ve společnosti Fada, který zprostředkovává zmizení uprchlíků. 16.1. Leťte na Citadelu Pokud chceš Garrovi pomoci, tak otoč příď Normandy směrem na Citadelu, která se nachází v soustavě Window, Hadí mlhoviny. 16.2. Najděte Fada Po přistání na Citadele se ti ozve EDI, že našla něco o Fadovi. Měl by se nacházet ve skladišti na 26. patře. Najdi panel rychlé přepravy a přesuň se na 26. patro a projdi dveřmi do skladiště. Tam tě osloví volus, ale není to Fad. Výslechem však zjistíš, že Fad je vlastně tvůj „dobrý“ známý z prvního dílu Harkin. Také ti prozradí místo jeho současného výskytu. 16.3. Přivolejte taxík Dojdi k panelu rychlé přepravy a odleť do tovární čtvrti, kde se Harkin skrývá. Po přistání uvidíš Harkina, ale ten na nic čekat nebude a vezme do zaječích. Jako uvítací výbor ti tu nechá svou robotickou ochranku. 16.4. Konfrontujte Harkina Mezi tebou a Harkinem se nachází tovární hala plná nepřátel, které musíš zlikvidovat. Také nezapomeň sbírat, hackovat a přemosťovat. Asi v polovině cesty se dostaneš do místnosti, kde můžeš otevřít výhled na zbytek haly a s Garrusem domluvit další strategii. V této místnosti najdeš také falešný průkaz, který budeš moci odevzdat později ve vedlejším úkolu „Nalezení falešného průkazu“. Vyjdi z místnosti a hackni terminál, dostaneš vylepšení ostřelovací pušky. V hale dostaneš hlášku od EDI o bednách putujících nad tvou hlavou, ale k ničemu to není. Na konci haly na tebe zaútočí dva mechanoidi YMIR. Po jejich násilném rozebrání se dostaneš ke dveřím a za nimi na tebe čeká překvapený Harkin. Výslech povede Garrus a za chvíli máš domluvenou schůzku se Sidonisem. Ještě „modrá myš“, pokud chceš, aby Harkin žil. Přeprava na místo setkání, poslední domluva s Garrem a teď už záleží na tobě, jak se zachováš. Můžeš Sidonisovi říci o Garrovi a on bude chtít odejít. Zabrání mu v tom „modrá myš“ a potom se s ním bav, dokud to Garruse nepřestane bavit a nechá ho odejít. Následuje shrnutí mise. Garrus je vůči tobě loajální, dostane novou schopnost a oděv. 17. Subjekt Nula - Jack Časem tě také Jack požádá o pomoc. Potřebuje se vyrovnat se vzpomínkami na dětství v zařízení, kde ji mučili. Jack se tam chce vrátit a místo zařízení udělat velkou díru. 17.1. Leťte na Paragiu Objekt se nachází na planetě Pragia soustavy Dakky v prostoru Nubian. 17.2. Vstupte do zařízení Zařízení je v dosti dezolátním stavu a ještě tu lije jako z konve. Seběhni po plošině dolů a vejdi do objektu. Vypni bezpečnostní konzolu a hackni terminál. Venku na tebe zaútočí smečka varrenů. Potom Jack zavzpomíná nad skvrnou od krve na zápasy v aréně. Za dveřmi najdeš lékárnu a bezpečnostní konzoly. U ní proběhne další vzpomínka. Potom se dostaneš na schody dolů mezi dětské pokojíčky. Po cestě dolů jsou vlevo zamčené dveře a za nimi element nula. Napadnou tě vorchové a potom varreni. Pomalu se přibližuješ k jejímu pokoji. Můžeš hacknout terminál a získat biotické poškození. Za dveřmi na tebe čekají krogani. 17.3. Najděte celu Jack Projdi ještě dvoje dveře a setkáš se s Areshem, který ač odchovanec tohoto zařízení, to chce vše obnovit. Jack ho chce zabít, ale můžeš jí to rozmluvit. 17.4. Projděte se s Jack V pokoji je několik označených míst, na které klikni, a Jack ti k tomu vždy něco řekne. Poslední je za dveřmi skvrna od krve na zdi. Potom už jen odlet, malé zaváhání a díra v planetě. Shrnutí mise a další loajální kámoš. Po návratu na Normandy po této misi dostaneš hlášku od Jokera, že holky jsou v „družné“ rozpravě. Tak to rychle urovnej, než se stane neštěstí. Pokud máš hodně k ochránci, tak je to sranda, ale jinak to bude chtít velkou diplomacii. 18. Obřad průchodu - Grunt - Tuchanka Po dokončení pár hlavních úkolů si tě zavolá Grunt, že se s ním cosi děje a on neví, co to může být. Je to dosti naléhavé, protože zuří a demoluje skladiště. Není to nemoc, ale normální stav mladého krogana, to on však neví. Jediná možnost je navštívit planetu Tuchanka v soustavě Aralakh, která leží v Kroganské demilitarizované zóně. 18.1. Promluvte si s vůdcem klanu Po přistání tě zastaví kapitán a pošle tě za vůdcem klanu. Projdi chodbou a za dveřmi na konci najdeš na jakémsi společném prostranství sedět na trůnu šéfa klanu. Pokud jsi v prvním dílu nezabil Wrexe, tak tam sedí on. Jakmile tě spatří, velmi srdečně tě přivítá. Promluvit si s ním můžeš o všem možném, ale nezapomeň zeptat se na Grunta, který musí prodělat obřad dospívání. Také se ho můžeš zeptat na úkol pro doktora Mordina Soluse, pokud jsi ho již neudělal. Po přátelském rozhovoru tě pošle za šamanem. 18.2. Promluvte se šamanem Dej se po schodech nahoru, kde nalevo stojí šaman a do něj usilovně hučí Uvenk, který se to celé snaží překazit. Šaman si prohlédne Grunta a zjistí, že je to zdravý a silný jedinec. Gruntovi už nic v cestě za obřadem nestojí, tak se připrav na krutý boj. Můžeš si ještě změnit spolubojovníka (Grunta máš automaticky) a dej se do obřadu. 18.3. Přežijte Před bojem si můžeš sebrat nějaké ty věci a potom aktivuj úhelný kámen. První vlnou nepřátel jsou varreni a druhou klixeni, zatím to celkem jde, ale poslední? Připrav si nějakou těžkou zbraň (já měl oblíbený paprskomet) a zmáčkni úhelný kámen. Po chvíli napětí se objeví šavlozubec v celé své kráse (ti, co hráli první díl, ho již znají). Musíš se uhýbat jeho plivancům, které tě na místě zabijí. Vydržet v boji živý musíš pět minut, pokud ho nezabiješ dříve. Takže se uhýbej, ukrývej a střílej. Po skončení boje ti přijde dělat problémy ještě Uvenk se svojí svitou. Jednání s ním nikam nevedou, tak ho musíš zabít. Potom následuje rituál přijímání Grunta, který si vybere za svého bojového velitele tebe. Jako obvykle, dostane novou schopnost a oblek. 19. Stará krev - Mordin Také doktor Mordin má své problémy a potřebuje s nimi pomoci. Vojáci Blood Packu unesli jeho žáka a chráněnce Maelona a drží ho někde na planetě Tuchanka. Jestli hraješ podle tohoto návodu, tak na té planetě právě stojíš a máš po rozmluvě se Šéfem klanu, který tě poslal za svým šéfem zvědů. 19.1. Promluvte se zvědem Pořádně ho vyzpovídej a dostaneš ještě vedlejší úkol „pohřešovaný zvěd“. Potom zvěda požádej o auto, vyber si spolubojovníka (Mordina máš automaticky) a můžeš vyrazit. 19.2. Vezměte si náklaďák Unesený Maelon by měl být někde na území klanu Weyrloc. Vystup z auta a projdi dveřmi. Postupně na tebe budou útočit klixeni, varreni, vorchové a později krogani. Jako obvykle sbírej, hackuj a přemosťuj. Zbraně si vybírej podle potřeby, o jaké nepřátele se jedná a jak jsou daleko. Prostřílej se k dalším dveřím, kde napravo od nich najdeš spalovací potrubí pro mechanika. Potom projdi dveřmi do nemocnice. 19.3. Vstupte do nemocnice Pod schody prozkoumej mrtvolu a můžeš si podiskutovat s Mordinem. Za dalšími dveřmi ti dá mluvčí klanu Weyrloc možnost odejít. Promluv si o tom s ním o nenásilné cestě (body k ochránci), ale nikam to nevede a musíš jej eliminovat. Můžeš ho také po celou dobu jeho přednášky zlikvidovat „červenou myší“ (body k odpadlíkovi). Další dveře a debata s Mordinem u konzole. Následuje debata u mrtvého krogana, vedle po hacknutí konzole dostaneš „kroganskou vitalitu“. Projdi dveřmi a za dveřmi napravo najdeš ztraceného průzkumníka, kterému vymyli mozek, a ty ho musíš řádně vyhecovat k návratu. Pokud ne, musíš ho zabít. Vedle leží datapad na hacknutí. Přede dveřmi před tebou ti EDI oznámí, že místnost před tebou je plná výbušnin. Můžeš je použít proti nepřátelům. Za dveřmi na tebe zaútočí krogani a potom pár varrenú a na konec jejich náčelník. Napravo jsou zamčené dveře, kde po hacknutí bedny získáš 3000 kreditů. Dál jdi otevřenými dveřmi naproti a po schodech dolů. Před už posledními dveřmi hackni terminál a získáš munici do těžkých zbraní. Potom už jen projdi a máš Maylona, živého a zdravého. Proběhne vzrušená debata mezi ním a Mordinem, ten vytáhne pistoli a chce Maylona zastřelit. Můžeš mu v tom zabránit „modrou myší“. Také můžeš přesvědčit Mordina, aby nemazal soubory s výzkumem o vyléčení genofágu. Po shrnutí mise máš dalšího oddaného člena týmu. Vedlejší úkoly - (Tuchanka) 1. Spalovací potrubí Promluv si s mechanikem opravujícím nákladní auto. Je mrzutý a moc se mu mluvit nechce, ale potřebuje součástku do auta a ty bys ji mohl na svých cestách sehnat. Slib mu, že se po ní podíváš a máš úkol. Součástku najdeš při plnění hlavního úkolu pro doktora Mordina před vstupem do nemocnice vpravo od dveří v převráceném autě. 1. a. Doručte spalovací komoru motoru Po návratu se zastav u mechanika a předej mu ji. Jelikož jsi mu ušetřil práci, můžeš si s ním popovídat. 2. Pohřešovaný zvěd V rámci mise, kde jsi pomáhal Mordinovi, jsi mluvil se šéfem zvědů, kde ti mimo jiné také prozradil, že se mu nevrátil jeden ze zvědů. Měl by se nalézat v oblasti klanu Weyrloc, kam ty právě míříš. 2. a. Najděte zvěda V nemocnici seběhni po schodech, projdi dveře a napravo jsou další. V rohu místnosti uvidíš tupě zírajícího zvěda. Vypadá to, že mu vypláchli mozek a tobě to dá hodně přesvědčování, než zvedne zadek a půjde se najít. (Pokud se ti ho nepovede přesvědčit, zaútočí na tebe). 2. b. Promluvte s hlavním zvědem Pokud jsi jej nezabil, tak je zpátky, ale jediné co si pamatuje, je tvoje řvaní, aby zvedl zadek a mazal se nahlásit veliteli. Ten ti poděkuje za záchranu svého zvěda. 3. Odlov pyjáků Promluv si s obchodníkem Ratchem, kterého najdeš vlevo od vchodu. Ztrácí se mu ze skladu jídlo a packy v tom mají jakési místní krysy zvané pyjáci. Můžeš se mu nabídnout jako deratizátor. 3. a. Zabijte pyjáky Dole pod obchodníkem, vedle průzkumníka, je ovládání obranného děla. Mířidlo ovládáš klasicky. W,S,D,A nebo šipkami a spoušť děla mezerníkem. Stačí střílet na prostředek a moc s tím nehýbat. Vpravo dole na monitoru máš ukazatel munice a jídla. Pokud ti nějaký proběhne, jídlo ubyde. 3. b. Vraťte se k obchodníkovi Po splnění úkolu si promluv s Ratchem a on ti dá slevu k nákupu. 20. Tali - Haestrom Předposlední člen tvého týmu by měla být Tali, známá už s prvního dílu. Momentálně se nachází na planetě Haestrom, kam jí poslal Výbor Admirality Migrační flotily. 20.1. Leťte na Haestrom Planeta se nachází v soustavě Dholen, ovládané gethy. Při přistání ti EDI oznámí, že Tali se tu skutečně nachází, ale ve velké společnosti gethů. 20.2. Najděte Tali Na této planetě se střes vystavení svého ochranného obleku slunci. Sluneční záření na této planetě ruší tvé štíty, což je v boji dosti nepříjemné. Před tebou jsou uzamčená vrata. Zahni vpravo, projdi dveřmi do místnosti a mimo jiné je tam ovládání zámku vrat. Otevři je a za nimi tě napadnou první gethové. Pokud budeš nucen bojovat na slunci, varuj se zranění, jelikož se samo nevyléčí. Proto je lepší použít ostřelovačku v klidu ze stínu. Na konci této dvorany zahni vpravo a za rohem seber samopal. Kousek dál, před vraty leží kvariantská vysílačka. Tak jí použij a ozve se ti velitel jednotky kvarianů Kal´Reegar. Promluv si s ním, ale než stačíš projít dveřmi k němu, objeví se gethská výsadková loď a vystřelí do kamenného kvádru, který zablokuje vchod. 20.3. Podívejte se po náložích. EDI zjistí, že v blízkosti tebe se nacházejí dvě nálože, které lze použít k proražení kamenného kvádru. První nálož najdeš v garáži nalevo vedle Taliina deníku, kde vzpomíná na tvé zkušenosti s podobnými událostmi prvního dílu. Potom vyjdi z garáže a dej se vlevo a na konci v místnosti je druhá nálož. Postřílej gethy, kteří se vyrojili proti tobě. Můžeš si to tam ještě všechno projít a posbírat pár věcí, nebo si poslechnout další Taliin deník. Potom umísti nálož na kvádr a rychle se ukryj. 20.4. Kontaktujte kvariany. Po „bum“ můžeš pokračovat v cestě, ale moc daleko se nedostaneš. Za dveřmi se ocitneš v místnosti plné různých věcí. Najdeš tu třeba vylepšení útočné pušky, poškozeného getha, suroviny, kredity a poslechnout si další Talin deník. Přes telekomunikační konzoly si můžeš promluvit s Tali naživo. Hlavně se nezapomeň zmínit o zablokovaných dveřích. 20.5. Dostaňte se k Tali Jdi do dveří a chodbou projdi ven. Napadne tě velké množství průzkumných sond, ale to by neměl být problém. Ani gethští velitelé. Problémy ti začnou až za dveřmi, kterými se dostaneš do místnosti. Přemosti si sejf na stěně a aktivuj bezpečnostní konzolu dveří. Dveře se otevřou, ale také současně kryty oken a tobě se dostane nádherného výhledu na právě po tobě pálícího gethského Kolosa. Proběhni dveřmi a promluv si s kvarianským velitelem. Chce vyrazit sám na „párty“ s gethským Kolosem, ale pokud hraješ za ochránce, tak mu to nedovol („modrá myš“). Kolosa musíš obejít ze strany a předtím postřílej pár gethů, co ti překážejí v cestě (u něj se objevují stále, dokud ho nezabiješ). Připrav si svou oblíbenou těžkou zbraň a per to do něj dokud nezhebne. Po eliminaci Kolosa se ozve Tali a otevře ti dveře. Pokecej s Tali a po chvíli se přidá i díky tobě přeživší velitel Kal´Reegar. Získal jsi Tali do týmu a zbývá ještě rozbor mise na Normandy. 21. Otcovy hříchy - (Citadela) - Thane Další kdo tě požádá o pomoc, je Thane. Zjistil, že jeho syn Kolyat se potatil a přijal práci nájemného vraha na Citadele. Thane potřebuje svého syna zastavit, než dokoná svou práci a k tomu potřebuje tvou pomoc. 21.1. Leťte na Citadelu Při výstupu ti EDI sdělí, že na Citadele skutečně byl viděn drell, ale podrobnosti ti sdělí kapitán Bailey. Vyptej se ho a máš další stopu. Kolyat byl viděn v přítomnosti nějakého Mouseho. 21.2. Najděte Mouse Mouseho najdeš postávat vedle salónu Dark Star, naproti obchodu s hrami. Rozhovor s ním můžeš vést jako odpadlík „červená myš“, jako ochránce, nebo mu zaplatit. Nakonec se dozvíš jméno Elias Kulham, který si Kolyata najal. 21.3. Promluvte s Baileym Skoč zpátky za kapitánem a zeptej se ho na Kulhama. Moc se mu to nelíbí, protože si jdou na ruku, ale nechá ho zatknout. Před výslechem Kulhama si můžeš s Thanem rozdělit úlohy, kdo bude dělat dobrého a kdo zlého poldu, nebo si výslech povedeš sám. Můžeš při výslechu použít „červenou myš“, ale pokud máš dost k ochránci, řekne ti to dobrovolně. Konečně se dozvíš to správné jméno. Je to turianský politik Joram Talid. 21.4. Sledujte Jorama Talida Jsi na lešení nad Talidem a Than se někde ukryl a ty nesmíš spustit Talida s očí. Musíš udávat Thanovi polohu politika. Pokud se ti ztratí a ty se Thanovi neozveš, naskočí ti vpravo dole na monitoru měření času a po uplynutí, Kolyat zabije svou oběť a Than tě moc rád mít nebude. Budeš muset procházet dveře, jdi stále ve směru Talidovi chůze. Oznam kliknutím na Talida Thanovi, že jsi na místě. Talid s ochrankou se hne kupředu a ty projdi v tomtéž směru dvoje dveře a po zastavení podej zprávu, kde se právě nacházíš. Potom jdi za ním stále rovně a počkej před obchodem, do kterého vešel. Podej zprávu, jdi za ním dál. Za dveřmi na tebe vyrukuje dělník a chce vědět, co tam děláš. Použij buď „červenou myš“, nebo mu to vysvětli jako ochránce. Za dalšími dveřmi se ocitneš v Talidově bytě, kde proběhne přepadení a zajetí politika Kolyatem. Co uděláš, je na tobě, ale pokud jsi za ochránce klikni na „modrou myš“. Politik je zachráněn a proběhne rozhovor otce a syna. Po shrnutí mise můžeš ještě ovlivnit trest Kolyata, přímluvou u kapitána Baileyho. 22. Ardat-Yakshi - (Omega) - Samara Další rozmluva o pomoci přijde od Samary. Potřebuje pomoci v pátrání a dopadení po chladnokrevném zabijákovi, ženě jménem Morinth. Svěří se ti, že Morinth je její dcera, která má vzácnou sexuální úchylku, pomocí níž získává sympatie vyhlédnuté oběti. Samara zjistila, že loviště její dcery se nachází na planetě Omega v klubu Afterlife. 22.1. Leťte na Omegu Cestu na Omegu už bys měl znát. Tak otoč příď Normandy směrem na planetu Omega. Po přistání ti EDI poradí zeptat se místní šéfky Arie T´ Loak. 22.2. Promluvte s Ariou Jen připomenu, že Arii najdeš v klubu Afterlife. Dojdi za ní a zeptej se na Morinth. Zjistíš, že byla nalezena mrtvola dívky s podivnými příznaky smrti a Arii docvakne, že příčinou dívčiny smrti byla právě Morinth. Pošle tě do bytu dívky, kde bys měl zjistit další informace. 22.3. Jděte do bytu Vyjdi před klub Afterlife a dej se vlevo ke dvěma vchodům do spodních pater. Projdi dveřmi vpravo a u „šíleného proroka“ zahni doprava. Kousek dál nalevo najdeš dveře do dívčina bytu. V bytě najdeš nešťastnou dívčinu matku Dianu. Promluv si s ní a zeptej se na všechny detaily. Matku rozhovor zlomí, ale můžeš jí utěšit „modrou myší“. Potom si pozorně prohlédni pokoj dívky a hlavně její deník. 22.4. Zjistěte VIP heslo Z výpovědi matky i z deníku zjistíš, že často chodila s Morinth do VIP klubu, kam se jen tak někdo nedostane. V deníku jsi objevil heslo „Jarrut“, které používala ke vstupu. 22.5. Zajděte do VIP klubu Vyjdi z bytu a za „šíleným prorokem“ se dej vpravo a kousek dál vlevo a nad schody uvidíš vstup do VIP klubu. Vyhazovači u dveří řekni heslo „Jarrut“ a jsi v klubu. Uvnitř si ještě důkladně promluv se Samarou a hlavně si zapamatuj její pokyny. 22.6. Rozdělte se a upoutejte pozornost Morinth Samara se stáhne a nyní záleží na tobě, abys upoutal pozornost Morinth. Možností máš několik a po splnění některých z nich tě Morinth osloví a pozve ke stolu. Hned za vstupními dveřmi stojí Vij, který shání vstupenky na koncert kapely Expel 10 a rozhovorem s ním zjistíš oblíbenou kapelu Morinth. Proti tobě na tanečním parketu obtěžuje turian Meln tanečnici, tak se jí zastaň. Najdeš tam také stát Horftina. Pomocníka redaktorky Moirall, která dělá nebezpečnou reportáž o místním podsvětí. Promluv si s Horftinem a zjistíš, že Moriell jde o krk a on ji potřebuje nějak na to upozornit. Mají domluveno v případě nebezpečí použití dvou slov „terminál“ a „věčnost“ začleněných v tomto pořadí do vět. Skoč ke stolu, kde sedí s Florintem a promluv si s ním. Použitím správného pořadí slov varuješ Moriell a ta odejde na WC. U baru můžeš objednat všem pití, nebo se vmísit do rozhovoru dvou turianů, Vertina a Hucka, kteří se domlouvají na loupeži. Můžeš jim dát kredity a oni odejdou. Pokud jsi splnil některé tyto úkoly, máš „rybu na háčku“ a začíná seznamovací rozhovor. Když se jí rozhovor s tebou nebude líbit, odejde a konec. Rozhovor bys měl vést asi takto: „Jsme si podobní“, hudba, Expel 10, Halex, cestování, nebezpečí, moc je síla, síla vůle, umění, Elkor Forta, Vaeria. Po tomto rozhovoru by tě měla pozvat do bytu. 22.7. Rozptylte Morinth Ocitneš se v bytě Morinth a musíš jí zabavit, než přijde Samara. Porozhlédni se po bytě a na stěně uvidíš útočnou pušku, klikni na ní a dostaneš vylepšení k útočné pušce. Potom najdeš ještě meč, láhev s pilulkami, šachy a sochu. Po kliknutí ti ke každé věci něco řekne. Potom si promluv s ní a ona se ti pokusí vnutit svojí mysl, ale než se jí to podaří, přijde Samara a začne boj na život a na smrt. V průběhu boje, když stav bude nerozhodný, tak tě obě požádají o pomoc. Můžeš se rozhodnout, které pomůžeš, ale ať je to jedna nebo druhá, žádný velký rozdíl v tom nebude. Po shrnutí mise se vrať na Normandy a můžeš si se Samarou promluvit. 23. Velezrada - Tali Tali se ti svěří, že je obžalována Výborem Admirality Migrační flotily z velezrady a je předvolána k soudu. Je velmi zmatená, protože nemá tušení, čeho se žaloba týká a potřebuje nutně tvou pomoc a hlavně oporu. 23.1. Odcestujte na Migrační flotilu Současná pozice flotily je na hranici Brány do Valhally v soustavě Raheel- Leyya. Přivítání po přistání se ti dostane od kapitána Kar´ Dana a konečně se Tali dozví, z čeho je obžalována. 23.2. Jděte na slyšení Máš se dostavit ke slyšení na Výbor Admirality na Garden Plaza. Na chodbě za prvními dveřmi si promluv s tetou Tali, admirálskou Shala ´ Raan. Jako velitel Tali ji musíš hájit před soudem. Dostav se s Tali před soud a hlavně nepodléhej trémě. Pokud hraješ za ochránce, můžeš si k plamenné řeči pomoci „modrou odpovědí“. Od admirálů se dozvíš, že gethové napadli a vyvraždili celou posádku lodi Alarei. To je další rána pro Tali, protože mezi posádkou byl i její otec. Admirálové navrhují likvidaci celé lodě, ale tobě se podaří je přesvědčit, že se dá ještě vyčistit od gethů a tím zachránit. Na lodi také mohou být důkazy o Taliině nevině. Po skončení slyšení si promluv s Tali a na dvoraně před soudem pokecej s účastníky přelíčení. Najdeš mezi nimi i Veetora´ Naru, kterého znáš z mise Freedom´ S Progress a pokud jsi jej poslal s Tali bude ti fandit. Potkáš také Kal´ Reegara, (pokud jsi mu na planetě Haestrom zachránil život). 23.3. Naloďte se na Alorei Pokud sis promluvil se všemi přítomnými, tak projdi dvoranou a najdeš dveře, do kterých vejdi. Promluv si se strážným raketoplánu a po tvém odsouhlasení můžeš vyrazit na Alarei. 23.4. Převezměte kontrolu nad Alarei Lehko se to řekne, ale žádná sranda to nebude. Za prvními dveřmi na tebe čekají gethové a nemohou se dočkat, až si z tebe a tvých přátel udělají terče pro své zbraně. Mezi útočícími bude také hodně gethských lovců, kteří mají dosti blbou vlastnost, objevit se za tvými zády. Snaž se je likvidovat co nejdříve. Po cestě zase sbírej, hackuj, přemosťuj a tady také čti. Hledáš přece nějaké důkazy o nevině Tali. Proti vstupním dveřím, na terminálu, můžeš hacknout „pevnost gothského štítu“. V další místnosti začíná přituhovat, ale pokud si je nepustíš do boku, kde nejsi chráněn, bude to dobré. Po vyčistění místnosti od gethů se porozhlédni po místnosti a vejdi do chodby. Pod schody najde Tali svého mrtvého otce, můžeš jí utěšit „modrou myší“. Potom najde u otce zprávu, že se gethové aktivovali a jak je zlikvidovat. Musíš najít a vypnout konzoly, která vyřadí síť gethů. 23.5. Zneškodněte gethskou konzoli Vyběhni po schodech a na konci chodby vejdi do místnosti. Před sebou máš ochranné sklo, za ním gethové se svým velitelem a před sebou model lodi. Pokud jsi sběratel, je tvoje. Ještě zbývá kulkami rozebrat ty strojky za sklem. Potom už máš před sebou kvarianskou konzoli, kde najdeš důkaz, že Tali je v tom nevinně. Mohlo by být finále, ale není, Tali je milující dcera a jelikož důkaz, co jsi našel, svědčí o vině jejího otce. Snaží se tě přesvědčit o nepředložení důkazů soudu. Jak to dopadne, to musíš rozhodnout jen a jen ty sám. 23.6. Vraťte se k soudu Po rozmluvě s Tali tě raketoplán dopraví zpět a ty musíš předstoupit před soud, který nepředpokládal váš návrat a už začal. Musíš se rychle rozhodnout, zda dát či nedat. Pokud jsi ochránce tak klikni na „modrou odpověď“ a proneseš obhajující řeč a ani důkazy nebudeš potřebovat. Tali bude díky tobě osvobozena a její vděk nebude znát hranic. 23.7. Vraťte se na Normandy Po skončení soudu si můžeš ve dvoraně promluvit se všemi zúčastněnými a po zmáčknutí „F“ se vrátíš na Normandy; tam můžeš ještě zaskočit za Tali. 24. Smrťácké IFF - Zastavte kolektory Pro bezpečné použití vysílače Omega 4, budeš potřebovat na Normandy mít zařízení k rozpoznávání nepřátel (IFF), které mají na svých lodích zabudované kolektoři. Toto zařízení Cerberus objevil na vraku kolektorské lodi v prostoru Hawking Eta a soustavě Thorne. 24.1. Prozkoumejte Smrťáka Po přistání se ocitneš v chodbě proti dveřím. Těmi projdi, najdeš záznamník práce, kterých bude po cestě více a můžeš na nich sledovat změny v chování vědců a pracovníků Cerbera. Dále budeš nacházet lékárny, suroviny, vylepšení, kredity a naopak tebe budou stále nacházet většinou přetvořenci, a to v dosti velkém počtu. Na konci chodby zahni vpravo, projdi dveřmi a za nimi zjistíš, že jako obvykle to byla past. 24.2. Opusťte vrak To se sice lehce řekne, ale provést to bude těžší. Ještě totiž nemáš IFF, pro které jsi přišel, a hlavně se za tebou otevřely kinetické bariéry, které jak ti poradila EDI, můžeš vyřadit pouze zničením jejich generátorů. Tak se vydej na průzkum vraku, kde tě nečeká nic dobrého. Budou na tebe útočit převážně přetvořenci a ty si moc k tělu nepouštěj a pokud se tak stane, můžeš se pokusit „efkem“ je od sebe „odmlátit“ a potom použít zbraň. Pokračuj dál a vpravo najdeš opřenou pušku, kterou oskenuj a máš vylepšení. Kousek dál můžeš po hacknutí terminálu získat „těžkou kostní tkáň“. Potom se vrať a dej se vlevo, kde přemosti dveře. Za nimi si tě vezme na mušku gethský ostřelovač, ale vlastně ti zachrání život odprásknutím dvou útočících přetvořenců. Na další plošině najdeš vylepšení brokovnice. Útoky na tebe stále sílí, ale ty musíš vydržet. (Už jen proto, že ti věřím). Prostřílej se ke dveřím, které musíš přemostit a za nimi stáhni z terminálu IFF. Úkol splněn, ale jak se dostat z vraku ven? 24.3. Odleťte s IFF Před tebou je neméně důležitý úkol, zničit jádro Smrťáka a dostat se na palubu Normandy. Poslední dveře před tebou a za nimi cesta ke svobodě. První, co ti padne do očí, je jádro a pod ním cosi kutící a občas střílející geth. Po obou stranách jádra srocující se skupinky přetvořenců. Pokud je jádro otevřené a vidíš uprostřed malý čtverec, tak se do něj snaž zaměřit hledí své zbraně. Perfektní je paprskomet a ostřelovačka také není marná. Jak se jádro zavře, nebo nevidíš čtverec, tak nemá cenu na něj střílet. Musíš také dávat pozor na útočící nepřátele. Po vyřazení jádra popadni nefunkčního getha, který leží u ovládacího panelu a upaluj na Normandy. Následuje shrnutí mise. Potom debata „co s ním“, kde se můžeš rozhodnout k odeslání getha Cerberu, nebo si ho nechat. Nech si ho a máš posledního parťáka, odešli ho a máš ho..o. Ještě dostaneš zprávu od EDI o začleňování IFF do vybavení Normandy. Pokud jsi si getha ponechal, tak ho aktivuj a promluv si s ním. EDI mu navrhne jméno Legion. Tímto se ti zaplnilo poslední volné místo v náboru spolubojovníků a po splnění úkolu pro Legiona se můžeš vrhnout do finále. 25. Rozdělený rod - Legion Od Legiona se dozvíš o viru, který napadá gethy a dělá z nich poslušné bojovníky za zájmy kolektorů. Gethští heretici (heretik = přibližně něco jako "kacíř") vir ještě vylepšili a napadení gethové jsou ještě oddanější svému božstvu a bojují proti všemu organickému. Proto se musíš dostat na stanici heretiků, která se nachází Kumulaci Fenix a soustavě Moře bouří. 25. 1. Dostaňte se na stanici heretiků Na stanici heretiků jsou zase samé dveře a chodby. Zabloudit nikam nemůžeš, tak se drž ve směru k hlavnímu terminálu gethů. V některých chodbách najdeš palebné věže, které můžeš kliknutím aktivovat, a ony ti pomůžou proti útočníkům a potom explodují. V místnostech jsou v podlaze umístěna obranná čidla (svítící pruh). Pokud na ně vstoupíš, spustí alarm a zaútočí na tebe gethové. Dají se vyřadit na dálku, třeba ostřelovačkou. V první místnosti je centrála jen jedna, ale ostatních jsou dvě. Znič vždy alespoň tu jednu. Útočníků bude o něco méně. V jedné místnosti najdeš terminál a po přemostění získáš „vylepšení gethského štítu“. Po celou cestu do místnosti s centrálním terminálem tě žádné jiné překvapení už nečeká. Před vstupem do posledních dveří jsou vpravo jakési buňky a po kliknutí na ně si promluv s Legionem a vejdi do místnosti. Před sebou máš hlavní terminál (Legion ti to potvrdí) a po stranách střelecké věže. Dole pod tebou v místnosti jsou další střelecké věže, ale jak víš, ty po čase explodují a pokud je aktivuješ všechny najednou, tak ti moc dlouho nepomohou. 25. 2. Braňte jádro Klikni na hlavní terminál a Legion ti ohlásí, že se data začala stahovat, ale bude to chvíli trvat. V této době na tebe budou útočit gethové v několika vlnách. Dávej si zase pozor na gethské lovce, jak už jsem tě minule upozornil, mají blbou vlastnost, nepozorovaně se dostat až k tobě. Po čase ti Legion oznámí, že data jsou stažena a útoky skončí. Nyní se musíš rozhodnout, co dál. Můžeš gethy zničit nebo přepsat jejich program a potom by mohli bojovat proti kolektorům. Ať bude tvé rozhodnutí jakékoliv, musíš co nejrychleji opustit stanici. Naskočí ti odpočet a napravo od terminálu se otevřou dveře. Po cestě tě budou otravovat zbytky gethů a před východem se ti do cesty postaví gethský velitel. Po likvidaci klikni na dveře a jsi z toho venku. Po návratu na Normandy musíš urovnat spor mezi Legionem a Tali. Pro ochránce je to sranda, klikni na „modrou odpověď“ a po tvém proslovu se oba zklidní. Pro neutrála je to trochu složitější, protože si musíš promluvit s každým zvlášť. 26. Počkejte na instalaci IFF - Zastavte kolektory Od EDI dostaneš hlášku, že IFF je začleněn do Normandy, ale potřebuje to řádně vyzkoušet. U toho však ty ani tvoje skupina nemusí být, tak po předání velení nad lodí Jokerovi odletíte kamsi na misi. Po odletu skupiny zahlásí EDI, že něco není v pořádku a skutečně, vedle Normandy se objeví kolektorská loď a zaútočí. EDI požádá Jokera o předání lodi pod její kontrolu, aby mohla tento problém vyřešit. K tomu, ale potřebuje odstranit bezpečnostní pojistku. A nyní jsi začal ovládat Jokera, který se musí dostat k hlavnímu ovládání EDI, jež se nachází v místnosti za ošetřovnou. Vydej se co nejrychleji do technické laboratoře, kde vpravo v rohu je šachta. Tou se dostaneš na palubu mužstva. Tam dej pozor a chvilku počkej, až ti EDI řekne, že můžeš dál. Potom proběhni ošetřovnou a v zadní místnosti vpravo je hlavní ovladač EDI. Odstraň pojistku a EDI získá plnou kontrolu nad lodí. Zbývá ještě nahodit motory a to musíš zase zařídit ty (i když má EDI plnou kontrolu nad lodí). Kousek od tebe je další šachta, kterou se dostaneš do strojovny. Tam musíš po schodech nahoru, ale počkej, až ti EDI řekne, že je čistý vzduch. Potom nahoď motory a Normandy se rychle odpoutá od nepřítele. Následuje už jen odeslání zprávy posádce na raketoplánu a porada týmu, který jako jediný zbyl na Normandy. 27. Použijte vysílač Omega 4 - Zastavte kolektory Pokud se rozhodneš jít do finále a proletět vysílačem, Joker ti oznámí, že to chvíli potrvá. Této chvíle využiješ podle toho, jestli a s kým jsi vytvářel milostný vztah. Buď v objetí svého blízkého, nebo nad fotografií milence/milenky z minulého dílu. Potom bude následovat rozlučka s tajemným šéfem Cerberu. Proleť vysílačem a ocitneš se mezi troskami zničených lodí. Díky Jokerovu umu se Normandy dokáže prokličkovat mezi troskami. Po cestě k základně kolektorů poznáš, jak poctivě jsi Normandy vylepšil. Pokud ses na to vyflák, můžeš mít i první ztráty. Nejprve na tebe zaútočí jakési sondy a jedna se dostane až do skladu na lodi. Vyber si dva borce a jdi po ní. Potom ještě zaútočí kolektorská loď. Stačí mít vylepšení lodních kanónů a je to sranda, pokud je nemáš, tak to taková sranda nebude. 28. Infiltrace - Základna kolektorů Přistál jsi u základny kolektorů. Prones plamennou řeč na podporu odvahy tvého týmu. Potom rozděl práci a velitele. Vrata na základnu jsou uzavřená a jdou otevřít pouze z vnitřku základny. Jediná cesta vede ventilační šachtou. Chtělo by to dobrého technika, třeba Tali a druhý tým by měl vést zkušený velitel, třeba Miranda. (Tyto členy jsem si vybral já, dle uvážení svého, ale tobě je rozhodně nevnucuji). Měj na paměti, že špatnou volbou je pošleš na smrt. 28. 1. Dostaňte se na základnu Jsi na začátku kolektorské základny. První úkoly jsou rozdány a každý tým pracuje na tom svém. Dostáváš od nich pravidelná hlášení. Tak by i ty ses měl zapojit do práce a postřílet pár brouků. 28. 2. Povolte záklopky Dostaneš naléhavou zprávu od Tali, která má problém se zvyšující se teplotou v potrubí. Chce po tobě povolit osm záklopek tepelného výměníku. Naskočí ti její ukazatel života a ty musíš postupně všech osm záklopek povolit, jinak zemře. Komplikovat ti to budou všudypřítomní nepřátele. Konečně se dostaneš k bráně a Tali i když na pokraji sil ti bránu otevře, ale hlavně to přežila. Přežil i druhý tým, vedený Mirandou. Za vraty tě čeká hrozný pohled na tvou posádku a některé kolonisty, které jsi potkal v předešlých misích. Jsou uvězněni v nějakých buňkách a každou chvíli se některý z nich začne rozpadat. Chce to rychle rozbít buňky a zachránit alespoň někoho. Potom se od doktorky dozvíš, co s nimi vlastně dělají. A je tu další rozhodnutí které musíš udělat. Buď zachráněné nechat, ať se na Normandy doplácají sami, nebo s nimi někoho poslat. První možnost, jejich smrt. Druhá možnost, přijdeš o bojovníka. Já poslal Legiona a přežili všichni, ale možná je lepší poslat doktora Mordina, ten je na houby a nakonec mi stejně exnul.treba poslat Zaeda ;) 28. 3. Dlouhá procházka Před tebou je úsek zaplavený drobnými létajícími potvůrkami, které znáš z kolonie Horizon, ale tady ti Mordinův ochranný oblek nepomůže. Musíš se rozhodnout pro nějakého schopného biotika, který nad skupinou bude udržovat silové pole. Já jsem vybral Samaru a vydržela až do konce. Potom ještě velitele týmu, který odláká nepřítele. Volil jsem znovu Mirandu a přežila. Po cestě moc neopouštěj silové pole a střílej na vše, co se pohne. Když se biotik zastaví, tak na něj klikni a půjde dál, pokud jsi zneškodnil všechny nepřátele v okolí. Na konci cesty mlela z posledního, ale vydržela. Týmy se setkají a dostaneš zprávu od Jokera, jak dopadli zachránění, které jsi poslal na Normandy. 28. 4. Porazte kolektory Vyber si někoho do finále a ostatní, pokud možno silní a odolní jedinci, budou hájit toto místo. Vyskoč na plošinu, odleť hájit zájmy celé galaxie. Proti tobě postupně budou nalétávat další plošiny. Vystřílej je všechny a nakonec uvidíš smrťáka, který má lidskou podobu. Od EDI se ti dostane vysvětlení a také ti prozradí, kde jej můžeš zranit. Rozstřílej skleněné válce na jeho chapadlech, pokud jsou odkryté. Smrťák spadne a ty začneš připravovat nálož na vyhození základny. Objeví se hologram šéfa Cerbera, který tě začne přemlouvat k zachování této technologie pro výzkum. Je to na tobě, jak se rozhodneš. Po rozhovoru se ukáže hlava smrťáka a ty jí musíš zlikvidovat. Střílej jí do očí, nebo do břicha a časem ho zničíš. Potom už zbývá jen rychlý útěk na Normandy a odlet. Tímto končí druhý díl trilogie Mass Effect. Vedlejší úkoly - (všeobecné) 1. N7: Ztracený agent (Mlhovina Omega, soustava Eathar, planeta Lorek) Na planetě Lorek má být zadržován agent Cerbera s citlivými daty a na tobě je dostat je zpět. Přistaň na planetě, vyber tým a zbraně. Moc se nerozhlížej a projdi dveřmi. Zlikviduj nepřítele, přečti si hlášení z výslechu agenta na bezpečnostní konzoly. Další dvoje dveře musíš přemostit, aby ses dostal dál. Za druhými dveřmi jsou na počítači data, která hledáš. Můžeš se rozhodnout, komu je poslat, nebo si je nechat. 2. N7: Komunikační relé Blood Packu (Mlhovina Srp, soustava Lusarn, planeta Tarith) Při skenování planety Tarith objevíš anomálii. Prozkoumej ji sondou a zjistíš, že na planetě těží žoldáci Blood Packu suroviny a to je třeba jim zatrhnout. 2. a. Základna Blood Packu Po přistání zjistíš, že toho moc nevidíš a ani kompas nefunguje. Musíš po cestě zapínat majáky, které tě povedou k cíly. Po cestě najdeš nějaké suroviny a na datapadech zjistíš, co se tu vlastně dělo. Začali na ně útočit klixeni, jakýsi druh brouka, který poznáš na vlastní kůži i ty. Po aktivaci osmého majáku bys měl být u cíle a na tebe by měli útočit žoldáci Blood Packu. Po jejich likvidaci musíš přemostit komunikační terminál a mise je hotová. 3. N7: Základna Blood Packu (Hlubina Shrike, soustava XeChan, planeta Zada Ban) Na této planetě pravděpodobně vyrábějí žoldáci Blood Packu zbraně a to musíš zatrhnout. Prozkoumej datapady, seber suroviny, jako obvykle. Útočí na tebe převážně vorchové a to stačí rána z ostřelovačky do hlavy. Prostřílej se ke dveřím, projdi dovnitř a eliminuj zbytek. Uvnitř rozstřílej zadržovací cely a rychle vyběhni dveřmi ven a to je vše. 4. N7: Ztroskotaná obchodní nákladní loď (Orlí mlhovina, soustava Amun, planeta Neith) Při skenování planety Neth objevíš anomálii a to chce prozkoumat. Po přistání zjistíš, že všude kolem je hromada trosek a vůbec to vypadá, že lodi někdo pomohl a to dosti nevybíravým způsobem. 4. a. Prozkoumejte vrak lodě Přečti si záznamy stavu systému a rozhlédni se po okolí. Najdeš nějaké suroviny, kredity a lékárny. Přečti si PDA s bezpečnostními záznamy a rozkaz k evakuaci. Z toho se dozvíš, že zblbli převážení mechanoidi. Potom se vydej nahoru k vraku a najdeš nefunkční vysílač signálů, klikni na něj. Dostaneš zprávu, že máš okamžitě zdrhnout. Dole pod sebou uvidíš srocující se mechanoidy, aby ti zabránili k návratu na raketoplán. Je jich docela hodně a také se ukáže mechanoid YMIR. Na něj si vezmi nějaký větší kalibr, ale na ostatní stačí ostřelovačka. Potom nastup do raketoplánu a je to vše. 5. N7: Opuštěná výzkumná stanice (Orlí mlhovina, soustava Strabo, stanice Jarrahe) Toto je pokračování minulého úkolu. Máš za úkol prozkoumat opuštěnou výzkumnou stanici Jarrahe. Po přistání se vydej na průzkum, projdi dveřmi a u mrtvoly najdeš PDA. Bude jich více a z nich zjistíš, že stanici ovládla jakási umělá inteligence, která povraždila veškeré osazenstvo stanice. Projdi do místnosti, kde před sebou máš zablokované dveře. S nimi zatím nic neuděláš. Dále tam jsou troje otevřené dveře. Napravo jsou ubikace a ošetřovna. Prohledej to tam, ale některé dveře nejdou otevřít, ovládací panel najdeš na ošetřovně. Potom se vrať a jdi do strojovny. Tam musíš dávat pozor na unikající páru a hbitě se jí vyhýbat. Na konci chodby obnov energii strojovny a jdi zpět a do laboratoře. Jakmile v místnosti klikneš na „napájení laboratoře“ dveře se zablokují a ty je musíš zase odblokovat. Před sebou máš čtyři počítače a za nimi čtyři zrcadla, která můžeš počítači ovládat. Napravo je paprsek, který musíš dostat do jádra ve středu místnosti. Je to jednoduché: na první počítač klikni jednou, na druhý dvakrát, na čtvrtý třikrát a na třetí jednou. Potom to bouchne a cesta je volná. Nyní se navrať do centrální místnosti a aktivuj napájecí oblast centrály a dveře před tebou se odblokují. Vejdi a vypni centrální počítač a tím jsi vypnul i umělou inteligenci, co napadla stanici Jarrahe. 6. N7: Zařízení Hahne-Kedar (Mlhovina Titan, soustava Haskins, planeta Čapek) Tento úkol je vlastně pokračování dvou předešlých. Naskočí ti po návratu z výzkumné stanice Jarrah a mailu od EDI. 6. a. Prozkoumejte továrnu na mechanoidy Po přistání se vydej k továrně, kde na tebe zaútočí pár výrobků. Odhodlaně vstup do továrny. Přečti si záznamy zpráv, vedle hackni sejf a pokračuj do tovární haly, kde tě napadnou další výrobky (mecanoidi LOKI). Je jich tam velké množství, a když se dostaneš k nim moc blízko, použij brokovnici. Jinak na dálku je dobrá ostřelovačka. Po cestě najdeš pár surovin, tak je seber. Promotej se bednami až ke dveřím a vejdi dovnitř. Jsi v řídící místnosti a před sebou hackni počítač. Tím jsi zastavil výrobní linku a zlikvidoval infikované mechanoidy. Shrnutí mise a hotovo. 7. N7: Pašerácké překladiště Eclipse (Mlhovina Přesýpací hodiny, Soustava Faryar, planeta Dratar) O tomto pašeráckém úkrytu ti mohla říci Aria na Omeze za splněný úkol. 7. a. Zničte těžké mechanoidy Úkol je to celkem jednoduchý, zničit mechanoidy dříve, než oni zničí bedny. Jsou tam tři roboti a dvacet beden. Popadni zbraň těžšího kalibru a rychle jednoho po druhém zlikviduj. Podle zachráněných beden dostaneš bodíky. 8. N7: MSV Estavenico (Mlhovina Přesýpací hodiny, soustava Ploitari, nákladní loď MSV Estavanico) Při skenování planety Zanethu, objevíš havarovanou nákladní loď, která zmizela před rokem beze stopy a tvůj úkol je celkem jasný. Zjistit o nehodě, co se dá. 8. a. Prozkoumejte vrak Toto je mise pouze pro hrdinného velitele Normandy. Budeš vysazen na trup lodi, která je dosti nestabilní. Musíš se dostat na druhou stranu lodi, kde u červeně blikajícího světla je hlavní počítač. Takže, stále kráčej za světlem. Hned na začátku se vedle tebe propadnou ochranné dlaždice trupu, které uvidíš po pravé straně, až půjdeš po uměle vytvořené lávce dolů. Poznáš je snadno, uvidíš text. Sestřel je a jdi dál, seber nějaké suroviny (podle nich se můžeš také dobře orientovat). Dojdi k hlavnímu počítači a stáhni z něj data. Následuje dramatický odlet a záchrana na poslední pikosekundu. Po návratu na Normandy dostaneš děkovný mail. 9. N7: Obsazené těžební zařízení (Mlhovina Srp, soustava Zelene, planeta Helime) Na planetě Helime jsi při skenování objevil stopu po aktivitách žoldáků Eclipse a to vypadá, že tam provádí něco nekalého. 9. a. Prozkoumejte přítomnost Eclipse Vstup do jeskyně a tam si na nákladním počítači přečti zprávu. Po krátkém pochodu tě napadnou vojáci Eclipse. Potom vpravo přemosti dveře a za nimi si přečti PDA. Pokračuj dál, až se prostřílíš k hlavnímu počítači. Hackni ho a dešifruj zprávu. To bude chvíli trvat, tak aby ses nenudil, zaútočí na tebe další vlna nepřátel. Po dokončení dešifrace klikni ještě jednou na počítač a zjistíš, že data nejsou úplná. Pouze jsi získal poslední polohu lodě Ter Alan. A to je tady vše, klikni na „F“ a mise skončí. 10. N7: Padající loď (Mlhovina Pylos, soustava Nariph, loď MSV Broken Arrow) V této soustavě objevíš loď MSV Broken Arrow, která se nikým neovládána řítí na planetu, kde je lidská kolonie. Musíš riskovat svůj život a pokusit se nahodit motory. 10. a. Zprovozněte motory Objevíš se na lodi a zapne se odpočítávání. Nikterak nezmatkuj, času je celkem dost. Před sebou si přečti kapitánův deník a přemosti zamčené dveře. Za nimi tě napadnou gethové, tak je zlikviduj, přečti si hlášení o stavu lodi, seber lékárnu a bednu surovin. Další dveře odblokuješ na panelu od vchodu vpravo. Jdi do strojovny a tam musíš na dvou panelech aktivovat vedení energie. Potom vyběhni po lávce o kousek výš a tam aktivuj ovládání motorů. Loď je zachráněna, gethové pobiti a tak hurá zpět na Normandy. Po návratu dostaneš od guvernéra zachráněné kolonie děkovný mail. 11. N7: Zjištění atmosférické anomálie (Mlhovina Pylos, soustava Dirada, planeta Canalus) Na planetě Canalus jsi při hledání nerostů objevil podivné zařízení, které způsobuje klimatické změny. Zařízení je ovládáno gethy a to se musí změnit. 11. a. Zničte gethské zařízení působící klimatické změny Po přistání vidíš, že nic nevidíš, taková je tu mlha. Orientovat se dá podle kompasu, nebo pochodní. Horší je, že na tebe útočí gethové a podle toho jak se do tebe trefují, jim mlha v rozhledu nevadí. Nejlepší je na dálku použít ostřelovačku a mířit na světýlko na jejich hlavě. Nebo podle záblesků jejich střelby. Po cestě najdeš nějaké suroviny, které můžeš sebrat. Po chvíli se prostřílíš ke gethskému zařízení a po kliknutí na něj mise končí. Získal jsi mimo jiné i vylepšení štítů. 12. N7: Opuštěný důl (Pustina Minos, soustava Fortis, planeta Aequitas) Při toulkách vesmírem narazíš na planetu Aequitas, kde je opuštěný důl. Sken ukázal, že se tam děje něco podivného a chtělo by to prozkoumat. 12. a. Prozkoumejte opuštěný důl Po přistání se kolem tebe mihne něco podivného, ale povědomého. Co to asi mohlo být? Než to začneš zjišťovat, seber u kostry vpravo nějaké kredity. Potom vejdi do štoly a před tebou leží datapad, kde je důrazná výzva k opuštění dolu. Než půjdeš hlouběji do dolu, tak si připrav brokovnici a konečně uvidíš, na koho je určená. Důl je plný přetvořenců. Po vystřílení prvních útočících jedinců se porozhlédni po kořisti a hlavně si přečti těžební záznamy. Z nich se dozvíš, co se tu vlastně stalo. Dostaneš se do velké jeskyně, kde na tebe stále a stále útočí přetvořenci. A budou pokračovat, dokud to tam nevyhodíš do luftu. Vlevo vidíš podivný stroj a na každé straně je bomba. Odstřel je obě a rychle uteč. 13. N7: Archeologické vykopávky (Mlhovina Rosetta, soustava Enoch, planeta Joab) Na planetě Joab jsi zjistil nějakou aktivitu žoldáků Blue Suns. Podle záznamu skenů vyrabovali archeologické vykopávky. Na tobě je zachránit co se dá. 13. a. Vyzvedněte artefakt Vydej se směrem k zamčeným dveřím. Jak se trochu přiblížíš, tak se dveře otevřou a vyběhnou žoldáci Blue Suns. Ostřelovačkou jich většinu dostaneš mezi dveřmi a zbytek dodělají parťáci. Vlevo seber suroviny a vydej se dovnitř. Za dveřmi na tebe čeká celkem dosti žoldáků, ale ty to zvládneš a můžeš pokročit na jejich místo na patře. Najdeš tam datapad a po přečtení máš pokračování v úkolu „MSV Stronciová mula“. V místnosti za dveřmi uvidíš protreanský videozáznam, tak ho proskenuj a další úkol splněn. 14. N7: MSV Stronciová mula (Mlhovina Omega, soustava Arinlarkan, MSV Stronciová mula) Konečně se ti podařilo dostihnout loď Stronciová mula v soustavě Arinlakan. Tak jí „zahákuj“ a vstup na palubu. Bohužel hlavním vchodem to nepůjde. 14. a. Porazte Blue Suns Promaž si pořádně zbraně, protože na lodi je žoldáků až nepříjemně hodně. Jsou tady spletité chodby, tak se orientuj podle kompasu. Do lodě jsi prolezl postraním poklopem a ocitl ses ve skladišti. Tam zaútočí první žoldáci. Potom pokračuj v cestě a pročítej vše, co najdeš. Další místnosti se dej vpravo a v patře bys měl najít zamčené dveře (je jich tam víc) napravo od nich je bezpečnostní konzole, která ty dveře otevírá. Projdi do místnosti a sesypou se na tebe žoldáci ze všech stran. Po jejich likvidaci ti EDI řekne, že jsou všichni mrtví a máš, najít zboží, které loď převážela. 14. b. Vyzvedněte náklad Místnost, kde se nachází vzácný náklad, je nahoře v patře. Vedle bedny z nákladu si nejdříve hackni konzoly a dostaneš vylepšení „těžkou kožní tkáň“, potom klikni na náklad a pokud tě tam nic nedrží tak zmáčkni „F“. Po návratu na Normandy obdržíš mail a máš další pokračování v úkolu „základna Blue Suns“. 15. N7: Základna Blue Suns (Sigurdova kolébka, soustava Decoris, planeta Sanctum) Planeta Sanctum byla označena jako místo odkud byl vyslán falešný nouzový signál, aby žoldáci Blue Suns mohli zajmout nákladní loď MSV Stronciová mula. Vypnutí majáku a žoldáků Blue Suns bude tvůj úkol. 15. a. Zastavte útoky Blue Suns Při přistávání bude raketoplán zaregistrován hlídajícím žoldákem a ten spustí poplach. Ze dveří se začnou hrnout nepřátelé a ty si můžeš vyzkoušet ostřelovačku. Po vystřílení žoldáků seber suroviny a u dveří si přečti datapad. 15. b. Zneškodněte falešný nouzový signál Dveřmi vejdi na základnu Blue Suns, dostaneš se do jakési vstupní haly a pod sebou budeš mít žoldáky jak na talíři. Potom, co je pošleš do vesmírných věčných lovišť, se trochu porozhlédni. Napravo za dveřmi jsou ubikace mužstva. Přemosti nástěnný sejf a přečti si datapad. Pak se dej vlevo do jídelny. Před vstupem je oznámení o dočasném uzavření jídelny, kde omylem vyústila šachta. Ze šachty se vyhrne pár žoldáků, po eliminaci pokračuj šachtou dál. A zase, seber suroviny a přečti si datapad. Potom projdi dveřmi do velké haly, kde na tebe zaútočí dva mechanoidi YMIR. Použij nějaký těžší kalibr a zbav se jich. Na konec se objeví pár žoldáků v čele se svým kapitánem. Po nastalém klidu si v klidu projdi halu. Vlevo najdeš sejf a vpravo počítač. Pak přemosti dveře ve středu a před tebou je to co jsi hledal. Před tebou je ovládání tísňového majáku. Klikni na něj a maják se přetíží a udělá bum. Následuje už jen shrnutí mise. 16. N7: Odpálené střely Javelin (Sigurdova kolébka, soustava Skepsis, planeta Franklin) Zachytil jsi nouzové volání o pomoc z kolonie na planetě Watson. Byly na ně vypáleny dvě řízené rakety Javelin II z raketového sila na planetě Franklin. Na tobě leží těžký úkol, zneškodnit rakety a zachránit kolonii. 16. a. Zastavte řízené střely Po přistání na planetě Franklin tě informuje EDI, že bylo zahájeno odpočítávání (na monitoru vpravo dole) a do té doby musíš rakety zneškodnit. Je na to docela málo času a počítá se ti přemosťování dveří a hackování. Rychle zlikviduj nepřátele a přemosti dveře vpravo. Další místnost plná nepřátel a dole pod schody dveře do řídící místnosti, které zatím nejdou otevřít. Po likvidaci nepřátel i s velitelem je můžeš přemostěním otevřít. Před sebou máš počítač, který musíš hacknout, ale bohužel si můžeš vybrat jen jednu raketu a jeden cíl. A to už nechám na tobě. Potom seber nějakou tu kořist a zmáčkni „F“. 17. N7: Místo havárie kvarianské lodě (Nexus Hádes, soustava Sheol, planeta Gei Hinnom) Při hledání surovin jsi našel na planetě Gei Hinnom ztroskotanou kavarianskou průzkumnou loď Cianyd. Po přistání ti EDI nahlásí, že pár kvarianů přežilo, ale kolem nich se motají místní obyvatelé. 17. a. Hledejte přeživší Přečti si osobní záznamy a zjistíš, že kavariani mají velký problém. Jako obvykle je na tobě ho vyřešit. O kousek dál najdeš mýtinku a na ní raněného člena posádky lodi Cianyd. Klikni na něj a naskočí ukazatel jeho zdravotního stavu a ze všech stran začnou útočit varreni. Nesmíš jim dovolit, aby k raněnému jenom čuchli, natož ho sežrali. Braň ho vlastním tělem až do příletu raketoplánu. Později na Normandy budeš mít děkovný mail. 18. N7: Těžba v kaňonu (Trhlina Caleston, soustava Talava planeta Taitus) Při rabování surovin na planetě Taitus se objevila anomálie a zvědavost ti určitě nedá, abys nezjistil o co jde. Po přistání ti EDI prozradí, že jde o nefunkčního mechanoida YMIR. 18. a. Zprovozněte mechanoida Vedle mechanoida si přečti ležící datapad a zjistíš, že se jedná o zmetek. Přesto se ho pokus aktivovat. Klikni na něj a přemostěním dosáhneš, že popojde o pár kroků. Z ukazatele jeho energie je patrno, že mu chybí šťáva. Kousek od něj se válejí energetické články. Vlož je do mechanoida a on po pár krocích vyhodí skalní stěnu do luftu a vejde do jeskyně. Tam zase zdechne. Vpravo jsou další energetické články a dalších pár kroků. Další články se válejí vlevo, odkud na tebe zaútočili dva varreni. Ty zastřel a strč do něj ty články a dalších pár kroků. Poslední články jsou vpravo od něj a po vložení vyhodí stěnu před sebou do vzduchu, tím se přetíží jeho mechanismus a bouchne. Za stěnou si můžeš vytěžit platinu. Mechanoida jsi nezachránil, ale podařilo se ti díky jeho pomoci vytěžit celkem dost suroviny. 19. N7: Výzkumná stanice v ohrožení (Trhlina Caleston, soustava Solveig, planeta Sinmara) Sonda našla na planetě Sinmara ohroženou výzkumnou stanici a kolonii, která je ohrožována smrtícím zářením vedlejší nestabilní hvězdy. Ochranné štíty stanice jsou nefunkční a zase je na tobě to dát dohromady. 19. a. Aktivujte magnetický štít Vydej se po plošině ke stanici a po cestě seber vlevo ze zničeného generátoru surovinu. Než dojdeš ke stanici, tak se zvednou ochranné plošiny. Před sebou máš centrální terminál stanice. Přemosti jej a plošiny se sklopí a můžeš vstoupit. Před sebou máš spínač a okolo tři ovladače, ke kterým vede jakýsi kabel, který se rozzáří určitým směrem po kliknutí na spínač. Další postup: #2x klikni na spínač (kabel se rozzáří doleva) #Vlevo aktivuj chladící jednotku #2x klikni na spínač (kabel se rozzáří doprava) #Aktivuj generátor štítů #2x klikni na spínač (kabel se rozzáří rovně) #Přemosti ovládání štítů Konečně magnetický štít zase plní svou funkci a kolonisté pro tebe vybrali pár kreditů na přilepšenou.